A Knight In Shining Red Armor
by Sytherea Orianthe
Summary: Everyone is shocked to hear that Reno is married, but that is only the first in a long list of discoveries the tight knit group encounters. Rated M for mature content in future chapters. Language, Violence, Sexually Explicit.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it our than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing on a public forum, I have helped write a few things for my MELLON guni_tatsuhiko, I also Beta- read for her. I'm not sure yet where this story is going but I hope you all enjoy it. Whether you do or don't, I would love to hear what you think. Thanks Ya'll! Oh lord, my hick is showing, for shame!**_

_A Knight In Shining Red Armor: Chapter 1_

The group was deep in discussion when Reno walked in. "What's up, yo?" He said, as he strutted into the lounge at ShinRa Headquarters. Cloud and Tifa were sitting on a loveseat by themselves with Vincent, Reeve, Yuffie, Barrett and Cid squeezed onto one long couch across from them.

Looking to win the arguement, Yuffie piped up, "Reno, what do you think? Is Vincent hot? Tif and I are trying to compliment him, but he won't listen to reason."

"How would I know, yo? I'm not gay." Reno's anwser got mixed reviews.

"Sure you're not." Cloud said with a smile and a wink.

"Yeah, come on man, we know you swing that way." Cid hollered out.

Reno was a little stunned, "Seriously, I'm not gay, yo." Rude walked in then and gave a sympathetic glance towards him. "I'll admit, when I first became a TURK, I did give it the ol' college try, but I couldn't do it. I like chicks, yo. Plain and simple."

No one looked convinced. "Reno, you'd fuck anything in a skirt, male or female. If Vincent dressed up, you can't say you wouldn't do him." Yuffie said with a smirk, as Vincent looked like he was going to lose his lunch.

"Contrary to popular belief, no, I wouldn't. And the only 'thing' I'm fucking, is my wife, and she rarely wears skirts." He said matter- of- factly.

At first Tifa didn't catch on. "Whatev- Wait. Did you say 'wife'? Sorry Reno, even if we DID believe that you weren't gay, there's no way we'd believe you're married." Her statement was followed by several head shakes from the peanut gallery on the adjacent couch.

Reno just smiled, "Whatever, yo, believe what you want, but I have proof." He nodded towards Rude, who was trying to get a soda out of the vending machine. "Rude was my best man. Ain't that right, partner?" Rude nodded, but kept hitting the change release button on the machine. The group still looked at him in disbelief.

"Ok, I'll bite. Rude, care to shed some light on this discussion?" Reeve asked, always the optimist. Rude gave the machine up as a lost cause and walked over to the group.

"I suppose. Ask away." He said.

"Ok, say Reno is telling the truth, and he is married. What'd he do, get her knocked up?" Cloud said, jokingly.

"No, he and Keela have been married for two years now, and Dreya just turned one." Rude stated with a shrug, then added, "Keela isn't the type to jump into anything." When he looked back at the assembled party, he smiled and nudged Reno, who was still trying to work out how he came off as gay. The faces staring back at him were nothing short of ridiculous.

For awhile, no one spoke. To describe the looks as 'shock and awe', would be an understatement. Surprisingly, Tifa gathered her wits first. "Who's Dreya?" She asked.

Reno, still reeling from what they were insinuating, blurted out, "My daughter. You guys seriously thought I was GAY? That's harsh, yo, way to challenge my manliness." He looked at Rude for some moral support, but he was met with a devilish grin. "What's that look for, partner?" He asked Rude, accusingly.

Rude kept on smiling as he replied, "I'm telling Keela."

Reno deadpanned. "Awe, come on, yo. That ain't fair!" He pleaded.

Rude chuckled as he pulled out his phone and hit a speed dial. The volume on his phone was eerily loud, as silence washed over the room.

_Ru? What's going on! Is Reno alright?_

"He's fine, Kee."

_Oh, good. You scared me. You don't usually call during work. Wait, why _**did**___you call?_

"We were having an interesting conversation, figured I'd let you in on it."

_*Sigh* What _**kind **_of conversation, Ru? What did you do..._

"Nothing. It just seems to be the general consensus that Reno is gay."

*_Chuckle* How's he taking it?_

_"_Oh, you know Reno_."_

_Yes I do. Clearly you aren't helping the situation._

_"_Well you can help clear it up if you want. Here's Tifa."

With a grin, he handed the phone over to an uneasy Tifa.

"Hello?"

_, right? It's good to finally talk to you._

"What do you mean, finally?"

_Reno talks about you guys all the time, it's nice to have a voice to go with the name._

"He does? Wow, we've never heard about you."

_*Chuckles* Yeah, you'd almost think he was ashamed of me or something. _

Tifa didn't know how to respond to that.

_I'm kidding, Tifa. I know Reno isn't ashamed of me. Far from it, in fact. He flaunts me shamelessly. *Baby Crying* Hey, Tifa, I'll have to talk to you when I get there, duty calls._

"Ok. We'll see you soon."

Tifa hung up and handed the phone back to Rude. Turning to sit back down, six sets of eyes stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"Well?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh, she seems nice. She said she'd talk to us when she gets here." Tifa said, absentmindedly.

Reno, ever the eager beaver, checked his watch. "Cool, yo, it's almost quittin' time. Keela always picks me up out back. Come meet her if you want."

The group followed Reno and Rude out the back of ShinRa headquarters, after a minute or so, a pearlescent white SUV pulled up. Reno, like a kid on christmas, ran to the back door and started unstrapping the little girl seated inside. They stared in silence as the woman made her way over to them. She was only an inch or two shorter than Reno, with long midnight black hair falling in natural ringlets down her back and resting on her hips. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, with tall black leather boots, hidden under the pants legs.

Cloud was mesmerized by her eyes, golden brown with hints of dark chocolate. He'd seen those eyes before... but not on her. His thoughts were interrupted by a joyous giggle. Reno had the toddler out of her carseat and was pretending to throw her in the air. The one year old was the spitting image of her mother, except for the bright reddness of her hair, which was exactly like Reno's.

Next to Cloud, Rude was smiling widely at the child, who had seen him and was reaching out from her father's arms. Reno took pity on her and walked her over by him , pretending to toss her. "There's my Angel." Rude said, as he grabbed her. .

"Unky Ru!" Dreya laughed, as she hugged his neck.

"Hi Princess, were you a good girl for your mama today?" Rude asked. Dreya only nodded.

As Reno formally introduced everyone to his wife, Cloud took the time to figure out where he'd seen those eyes before. Drawing a blank, he turned back to Rude and Dreya, the TURK was in a tug of war for his trademark sunglasses. No one else was paying them too much attention, too busy introducing themselves to Keela. At first Cloud had thought Reno's daughter had called Rude 'uncle' since he and Reno were partners, thinking it was sweet. But now that he had a moment to observe them, he thought different. Dreya was her mother's daughter alright, she even had her eyes, and with Rude's eyes no longer hidden behind his shades, he realized where he had seen the unusual color before. Keela and Dreya had _Rude's _eyes.

Rude had turned to ask Cloud a question, once Dreya had allowed him to put his glasses back on, when he saw the look of recognition on his face.

"Cloud?" He turned when Rude called him name.

"You're related, aren't you?" He asked, already knowing the answer. He must have said it louder than he thought because Keela appeared in front of them and took Dreya out of Rude's arms.

"Rude is my older brother. Why?" She didn't wait for an answer, at that same moment Dreya was reaching for her Uncle again but all she managed to grab ahold of was the holster of his gun, causing her mother to lose her hold on her. "Anthony, grab her!" She yelled at Rude, in a panic. Rude took the toddler from his sister and looked around at the group. Looks of amusement were on each and every face. A tirade of things were said at once.

"Anthony?" Came from Barrett.

"You let your partner marry your _sister_?" Was asked by Cid.

"You really _aren't_ gay!" Was shouted by Yuffie, aimed at Reno.

"Wow, who know Reno would score such a _hottie_?" Was observed by Tifa.

Vincent and Reeve were smiling like idiots. And Cloud, usually the most level headed of the bunch, looked like he was going to scream. "This is ridiculous." He said, trying to seem calm.

Rude looked uneasy as he spoke. He answered Barrett first.

"Anthony is my first name, Rude is short for Rudow, my last name." Receiving several nods, he continued. Next he answered Cid. "I didn't _let_ Reno do anything, Keela is a big girl, she can decide for herself. However, Reno knew the consequences if she got hurt. Besides, I wouldn't trade Andreya for anything." They could all see how much he loved his niece. "And, Tifa? Don't refer to my baby sister as a 'hottie', that's kind of a sore spot." He was smiling when he finished answering the questions.

Reno suddenly remembered what Yuffie had said. He swung around and looked at her dead in the face, holding back a grin. "Told you." The only thing missing from his childish declaration was that he hadn't stuck his tongue out, surprisingly. Keela admonished his behavior.

"Act your age, Montonati." She said, sternly, using his last name. She then smiled at Tifa and put her hand on the woman's arm, "Don't mind Ru, he's rough around the edges, you know that. And thank you for the compliment." When she finished, she shot her brother a warning look. All she got in return was a wide smile. She turned to walk back over by the SUV, when she winced, bringing her hand to her ribs. Reno saw her pain and ran over to her. He only had time to catch her, before she fell to the ground in a pain induced faint. "Keela!" Reno couldn't keep the worry from his voice.

At her father's words, Dreya buried her face into Rude's neck. The movement caught her uncle's attention. "It's ok, Koibito." The toddler just shook her head velhemetly. "Andreya... look at me Angel." Rude waited for her to look up before he asked, "Do you know what happened to your mama, Koibito?" The child nodded slowly.

Reno saw his daughter nodding and asked her, desperately, "Dreya, baby, what happened to mommy?"

All the one year old was able to say in response, was, "I sorry, Daddy," before she began crying all over her uncle's suit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it our than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: I felt really stupid after the posting of the first chapter. I had completely forgotten to show my appreciation to my MELLON, **__**guni_tatsuhiko ,**__**for letting me use the names she made up for Reno and Rude. I LOVE YOU MELLON! This chapter includes a scene inspired by my KOIBITO, and part- time Muse, **__**Riverseithr**__**. May your 'Auto- Correct' continue to entertain us. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and, Don't do drugs.. they're bad. **_

"She was, _where,_" Reno nearly screamed. Keela had regained consciousness and was explaining how she had gotten the massive bruise that was forming over her ribs on her right side.

"Reno, calm down. She's fine, I told you, she had snuck out onto the balcony. I saw her starting to reach for the loose railing and was able to stop her before it broke." Keela felt satisfied that the argument would end there... she should have known better. Reno grabbed her shirt and started to pull it up to examine the greenish yellow bruise, when she stopped him. "Reno!" Her modest attitude made a slight smile appear on his face.

"Oh, please, woman. You grocery shop in a bikini. You aren't fooling anyone, yo." He laughed when she gasped harshly.

"You know what? Screw you Montonati, that was _one _time, it was the middle of the summer and I probably would've _melted_ if I had worn regular clothes. Besides, it wasn't a _full_ bikini, I had board shorts on." She was still fuming when she heard her brother's booming laugh from behind her.

"Keela, I think you need to lay off on 'The Wizard of OZ', witches don't really _melt_ when they get wet. You're living proof... I mean how many _millions_ of showers have you taken in your life? I know it's alot because, if you remember correctly, we shared a bathroom most of our lives." He started to laugh even harder, until he saw the death glare she was giving him.

"Rude, do I look _blonde _to you? No. I know we don't _actually _melt, I was being sarcastic. Thank you for implying that I'm stupid, I love you too. And Reno, stop poking it, I'm fine, really."

Reno stopped proding, but didn't let her move away from him. "You are not _fine_, you threw yourself into the other railing to save our daughter from certain _death_." He sighed deeply, trying to calm his racing heart. His stomach was still in knots, because he couldn't stop thinking how lucky she was that she hadn't been more seriously injured. He looked over to where Dreya was still curled up in Rude's arms. She had stopped crying when he told her that her Mother was going to be okay, but she still needed comfort. "Hey, partner, why don't you take our little mischief maker upstairs." He smiled at her when he asked her, "How about it, Koibito? I'm sure Uncle Tseng and Uncle Rufus would love to see you." Dreya's eyes light up like fireworks, as she tried, unsuccessfully, to jump out of Rude's grasp. Her uncle held her tightly as he walked back into the building with his, now squealing, red haired niece.

After they had left, Cloud looked at Keela, exasperated. "Gods, don't tell me you're related to _them _too."

Reno was helping her back up when she smiled up at Cloud. "No, I'm not related to either of them."

Reno saw the confused looks on his friends faces and, holding back a laugh, told them, "Tseng and Rufus our Dreya's god parents. They've been together since like, the stone age. And being that they actually _are_ gay, they can't have kids of their own, so we gave them someone to dote on."

Reeve, with Vincent, had been silent throughout the whole conversation. "Seriously? President ShinRa and the director?"

Reno had thought it was blatantly obvious that the two were a couple, but didn't want to sound rude about it. "For cereal and Captain Crunch, yo." The looks he got in response, were _priceless._

~!#$%^&*

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Yuffie was sitting in a booth at 7th Heaven, waiting with the others for Tifa to grab them all a few beers, her frustration caught everyone's attention.

"What's wrong, yuffs?" Cloud asked.

"Ugh, I swear, I am about to boycott Smartphones. _Completely._ This Auto- Correct feature is getting out of hand. I was trying to text Shelke, I typed 'WTF' and this _stupid_ phone came up with 'ergonomics' as a substitute. _Ergonomics? _I mean, seriously, how is that even possible?" She said, in a huff, as she tossed her phone onto the table.

Tifa had come in during her rant and laughed, "Maybe it's trying to tell you that you shouldn't swear."

Yuffie rolled her eyes at her friend. "Please, I do alot of things I shouldn't, swearing is the _least_ of my worries." While she was sure her friends knew most of her vices, she was a little afraid what they'd think if they'd seen the rest of her texts to Shelke. She almost suffered a heart attack when Reeve picked up her phone.

"There should be a way to disable it, let me take a look." The engineer started to look for a menu of some sort when he saw the messages between Yuffie and Shelke.

_**Yuffie: **__shits been kinda crzy this week, think I could drop by a little early _

_**Shelke: **__early? Yuf I just saw u 3 days ago, u can't possibly b out already_

_**Yuffie: **__like I said, shits been crzy. Can u help me out?_

_**Shelke: **__Yuf, u need to slow down, I can't always have xtra just sittin here for u_

_**Yuffie: **__come on, ur shits the best_

_**Shelke: **__it could kill u Yuf_

_**Yuffie: **__only if I get more than 10lbs in my system once_

_**Shelke: **__fine, how much..._

_**Yuffie: **__another 3 should b fine_

_**Shelke:**__ ounces? Yuf, I don't have that much xtra!_

_**Yuffie:**__ ERGONOMICS! How do u not have 3 oz?_

A little confused, Reeve showed the texts to Cloud. While he didn't understand what they were about, Cloud did.

"Yuffie." Cloud said, clenching his teeth. "Is this what I think it is?"

Yuffie's first instinct was to deny everything. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you wanna play it like that, do you? Okay, let's just ask Vincent what he thinks, shall we?" He was counting on her feelings for Vincent, knowing she wouldn't want to lose face in front of him.

"FINE! Yes, it's what you think it is." She blurted out, diving for her phone.

Cloud moved it out of her reach by handing it to Tifa. The bar owner looked at the messages and zeroed in on Yuffie. "It's not my place to judge, Yuf, but I agree with Shelke. It's fine in moderation, but you need to slow down. I'm not naive, I know how much three ounces means. But twice in one week?" Tifa, switching into 'Mother Mode', continued her lecture. "I think what hurts the most, is that you felt you had to hide it from us. We're your _friends, _Yuffie. Did you really think we'd care if you smoked _pot_ recreationally?"

Yuffie didn't really know how to answer that, she just kept looking at Vincent. While they sat in silence for a moment, Tifa's phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, this is she. Ah... okay... yes, I'll be right there, thank you." She ended the call and looked at her friends in a sort of daze. "Keela's in the emergency room." In an instant, everyone was up and scrambling for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it other than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: Sorry it's been so friggin long. A mess of stuff delayed my posting. Moved, got separated, didn't have a computer and then finally... writers' block... the bane of my existence. I hope you enjoy this chapter, after the last one I was a little disappointed and didn't know which way to go. As always, thanks to my Mellon**__**,**____**gunitatsuhiko**__**,**__** for her inspiration during a night of drinking. And to my lovely muse, **__**Riverseithr**__**. I hope to have one of them beta for me soon, but for now I'm on my own. Enjoy my darlings!**_

"There's my TURK." Keela said, wistfully, as Reno came into her hospital room. He was followed by Tseng and Rufus. He heard a laugh from behind him and turned to look at the president.

"I wasn't aware that I transferred ownership, my dear." Rufus said, with a devilish grin.

Keela grinned at her husband's boss, but didn't say anything other than "Yup", which she enunciated with a 'pop' at the end. Reno leaned down next to her, trying to get her to focus. "Keela, baby, what did the doctor say?"

"Doctor? What doctor? Was I supposed to see a doctor?" The last question was directed at Tseng, who had her patient file in his hands.

"They gave her a sedative, Reno. She isn't going to be much help, so please try to be patient with her. I'll go see if I can get some answers." With that, Tseng left the room with a smile on his lips.

Reno pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. He took his wife's left hand with his right one and laced his fingers in between hers. Bringing it to his lips he placed a kiss on the back of her hand before laying their joined hands back on the bed and covering them with his left hand. He could tell the drugs were kicking in more.

Keela smiled lazily at him, "You're pretty. I hope you're here when I wake up. I'm gunna dream about you." He couldn't resist giving her a quick kiss. The action got another lazy smile as she licked her lips. "Mmm, you taste like cinnamon." With that, she slowly closed her eyes. Just when they thought she was asleep, she murmured, "I like cinnamon."

Reno smiled brightly and gave her another kiss, this time on her forehead. He was still smiling, which he hoped covered the fact that he was laughing inside. It didn't. "What's so funny?" Rufus asked. "She said exactly that the first time I kissed her." He replied and looked down at his shining platinum wedding band, before he added, "She's right, you know."

Rufus knew that he meant. He walked over to the TURK and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Yes, she is. Whether she knows it or not, she's owned you since the moment you first saw her." As the men watched Keela, Tseng walked in with her doctor. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Ahem. Reno, Rufus, I'd like you to meet Dr. Halse." Tseng stated. They both nodded hello. The doctor looked from one man to the next. "Which one of you is Mr. Montonati?"

"I'm Reno Montonati. Keela is my wife. Is she going to be ok?" Reno didn't breathe as he waited for the doctor to answer him. "Her ribs are badly bruised but, other than that, both she and the baby are just fine." Reno looked at the doctor in utter disbelief. "Baby? What... she's... she's pregnant?"

Rufus laughed and clapped Reno on the shoulder. "What did you expect? Natural born stallion." Reno ignored Rufus's blatant horse metaphor. "How far along is she?" Before the doctor could answer, a worried Tifa burst in with an entourage in tow. "Oh, good, you made it." Tseng stated, with a laugh.

#$%&

Keela had awoken to a very hyper Reno. Tseng had to translate for her because nothing that Reno said made any sense. They had left the hospital as soon as she was released. Tseng and Rufus had taken off with a very excited Dreya, while the rest of the gang made their way to the bar. Right now they were making fun of Reno.

"Of all people, Reno, I should think you would know how Keela got pregnant." Yuffie said, giggling. "Gods, sometimes you can be such an idiot." Keela laughed at Yuffie's outburst.

"But he's a sexy idiot." She said, putting her arm over his shoulders.

"Yea, and I'm your idiot, yo." Then he looked at her intently, "Are you sure the sedative wore off?"

Keela laughed and nodded. Then she looked lovingly into his eyes, "Yea, I'm lucky to have you, yo."

Reno looked a little disgruntled. "Hey, that's my line." Everyone chuckled a little over their drinks. Reno realized his was empty and hollered to Tifa, who was grabbing a few more beers, "Hey, old lady, another round!" He received a whack upside his head from Keela. "I mean, fill 'er up please miss, if you don't mind." Tifa just smiled and shook her head a little in amusement before she refilled Reno's glass.

"So, Reno, I've been wondering. How did you and Rude get partnered up anyway?" Reeve asked, trying to change the subject. Rude laughed a little. Reno smiled widely as he answered. "No one else wanted to be paired with me, but us freaks gotta stick together." Rude mumbled a little, "Speak for yourself." Then he laughed at the look on Reno's face. "That's harsh, yo. Ya cut me deep just then, partner." Yuffie, having a one track mind, was curious. "What do you mean by freaks? You two look just fine to me."

"Darlin', I have more tats and piercings than just my face, so does Rude." Reno gave a devilish grin, while Rude looked around uncomfortably. Reno seemed to enjoy making his brother-in-law squirm, "The TURKS have a 'don't ask, don't tell' philosophy. Ain't that right, partner?" He said with a wink. He caught himself then. "Wait, is _that_ why you thought I was gay?" All he got in return was a chorus of laughs.

#$%&

After a few more drinks and a lot more laughs at Reno's expense, he and Keela picked up Dreya and headed home. She was sound asleep before they pulled out of the driveway at Tseng and Rufus' apartment and didn't even stir when she was transferred from her car seat to her bed.

Reno walked up behind Keela as she was pulling the blanket up over Dreya's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her close while the two of them watched their daughter. "Just think, in another seven months we get to start this all over again." He whispered to her, as he kissed a sensitive area on her neck. Keela smiled, remembering how well Reno dealt with Andreya when she was a newborn. "So, you aren't disappointed?" She asked, a bit insecure. "Darlin', I'd give you a million babies if you'd let me. In fact, maybe we should go practice." Keela held in her chuckle, so as not to wake up her daughter, and tiptoed out of the room behind Reno.

Her husband had wasted no time. When Keela reached their room, Reno was already naked as a jaybird and stretched out on the bed. "Wow, there's the man I married." He gave her a puzzling look. "I know not who you are, fair maiden, nor how I came to find you but may I just say... Hey, how ya doin? Names Reno Montonati." Keela laughed at him. The sound was pure joy. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice, get ready for the smolder." Keela pounced on him then, "You broke my smolder" He mumbled, as she kissed him.

Keela was laughing so hard she couldn't kiss him properly. "No more Disney movies for you, sir." Reno looked like he'd just been sent to bed without dinner. "Aw, come on, yo. That ain't fair. Those lines are golden. Guaranteed to get ya laid." Keela got on her knees and pulled off her shirt slowly, tossing it towards the laundry basket, but missing it completely. Reno glanced over to where it landed, "Um, your gunna have to pick that up before you leave, yo. My wife is a neat freak, she'd bust my ass if she found that layin there like that." Keela just rolled her eyes, it was then Reno noticed that she hadn't worn a bra. His eyes gleamed, "Oh, naughty." He attacked her left breast with his mouth as he undid her jeans. She helped him by slithering out of them as best she could.

He pushed her down to lie on the bed as he released her now erect nipple and kissed his way down to the top of her bikini style underwear. He hooked his fingers and pulled them off in one fluid motion that made Keela giggle. He gave a devilish grin and nipped the inside of her thighs before diving tongue first into her heat. Keela arched her back involuntarily as she grabbed handfuls of Reno's long red hair, which he had taken out of his trademark ponytail. "Oh gods, Reno. I need you so fucking bad right now." He stopped his ministrations to look up at her. "Well, that was easy." Keela was no longer in a teasing mood. "Shut up and fuck me, Rensaru." Reno gave her a big smile as he positioned himself, "That wasn't very nice, Akeelani." With that, he thrust in, hard. Keela's head flew back against the mattress. "Uh, not exactly motivation to stop calling you that. You know I like it rough." Reno, always a sucker for rough sex, continued his assault.

In the back of Keela's mind, she knew she should leave well enough alone. She was close to orgasm already, and she knew if she did it, this might be over too quick. But she threw caution to the wind, it was too good to pass up. When her husband leaned down to kiss her, caught up in the moment, Keela slipped her prize out of the drawer without him noticing.

Reno could feel her hands doing something behind his back but at the moment, he didn't care what she was doing. The look on her face, and the pleasure he knew he was giving her, was all that mattered. Atleast until her sneak attack.

Keela had taken out her favorite toy, lubed it up and while Reno was steadily increasing the pace, she slid the glass dildo into his tight little ass. "Unh. Fuck, baby. You know I ain't gunna last long now. Gods, you know me too well woman." Oh yes, Keela knew all too well. She began pumping the dildo in and out of him, keeping with the rhythm that Reno was using on her.

Reno decided to step it up a notch, two could play at this game. He knew exactly how to get her as heated as he was. Reno bent down and gave her a searing look as he captured her right nipple with his mouth. He kept eye contact, as hard as it was with him on the brink of his massive orgasm. With a smile, he took the bud between his teeth and bit down. He could see her reaction for only a second, before her head slammed back and her whole body arched up to meet his.

As soon as Reno had bit her nipple, it was all over for her. As her body arched up, she slammed the dildo in hard, one last time and gave in to the bliss. Just as she let go of the toy, she felt her husband give in too. They both collapsed onto the bed, panting. "Keela," Reno said, dragging out the sound of her name, "What's the rule?"

Keela smiled as she propped herself up on her side. "What happens in the love nest, stays in the love nest. I know. Don't worry, my love, your secret is safe with me. Well, as long as you keep my name to yourself, that is." Reno laughed. "Agreed, as long as you do the same. You're the only person alive that knows what _my_ real name is." Keela rolled her eyes, "My dear Rensaru, you know that isn't true." Reno gave her a puzzled look.

Keela leaned down and kissed her husband before stating, with a laugh, "Tseng and Rufus know too, they're just polite enough not to bring it up in civilized conversation. They're your bosses Reno," she added, after he gave her an accusing glare, "They know everything about you." After Keela lay back down and curled up to him, he was silent for a minute. _Everything?_ He hoped not.

Keela took one look at him and knew. "You're thinking about her aren't you?" Not trusting his voice, Reno just nodded. Silently, he pleaded, _Yume._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it other than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: Ok, so if it wasn't apparent in the last chapter, I'm just going to fill you in. Tseng was the one who called Tifa, after he read in Keela's file that she was pregnant. Anyway, now that that's over with... lol. Just a shout- out, Yume Fair is a character I made for my Mellon, **__**gunitatsuhiko**__**. And in addition, bringing someone back from the lifestream SUCKS! I may never do it again! Lol. As always, thank you for your inspiration Mellon. And I also forgot to add, Yuffie is being modeled after my Koibito, **__**Riverseithr**__**. And for once, I didn't end on a cliffhanger... YAY ME! Anyway, enjoy my lovelies!**_

The name echoed in his head. _Yume Fair._ He had been pulled out of the lifestream and deposited here for one purpose and one purpose _only._ _'Find my sister, 'Geal. Find her, and bring her home.' _Easier said than done, puppy.Arriving on Gaia, Angeal looked around. _Hn. Just outside Kalm._ "Well at least I know where I am. That's a plus." He said to himself. He knew he had to get to Kalm, as he started walking, he found himself wishing there was a faster way. Instantly his balance was thrown off as one perfectly formed white wing sprung out of his back. "Wha- oh, motherfu-"In his frustration he looked up to the sky. "I'm going to kill you Zack!" He heard a laugh off in the distance. _Sorry pal, but I'm already dead._ Funny, real funny. Jerk.

~!#$%^&*

Green eyes peeked out under burgundy hair. Yume brushed one of the purple accents out of her face as she turned the page. Trying to look like she hadn't noticed the tall man walking towards her. Just as he got within earshot, she said, "Is this some sort of zombie apocalypse or are you here for a reason." He gave her a puzzled look. She continued, "I was at your funeral, Angeal. What are you doing here? And corporeal of all things?"

Angeal took a seat next to her as he answered. "Perhaps it's my second chance. Time off for good behavior." She shook her head, "Nice try, Hewley. It doesn't work that way. Now spill it, before I spill you." Angeal sighed. Zack hadn't said he couldn't tell her, but he still was unsure whether he should or not. Yume could tell he was having an inner debate. "Tell me, 'Geal."

He smiled at her, he couldn't resist, she had said his name just the way Zack always did. "Alright, but I had better not catch any hell for it." After she agreed, he slowly told her what he knew. "Look, I don't know much other than that Zack told me to 'find you and bring you home', his exact words." Yume was silent for awhile but she finally lifted her head from its bent position and looked at him.

"I can't go home, 'Geal. ShinRa will try and use me. They know I have untapped powers, and they want me to join them. I won't."

Angeal patted her arm affectionately. "Yume fair, do you _really_ think your only brother would send you back if it wasn't safe?"

Yume's eyes widened on reflex, and before she caught herself blurted out, "He's not my only brother." She regretted it the moment she said it and tried to cover her mouth, but it was too late.

"What do you mean Zack isn't your only brother?" Fuck. Now she was going to have to explain. "I don't know if I should tell you Angeal. I mean, if Zack didn't tell you, maybe I shouldn't."

Angeal thought for a moment, there were still some things he had left out. Things that even _he_ was curious about. "Yume, Zack told me a few more things but some of them are confusing." Yume brightened a little.

"What parts? Perhaps I could help." Yume was hoping Zack had told Angeal about her other brother, so she wouldn't have to.

Angeal was almost sure now that she was hiding something. "Yume, why would Zack want me to take you to Reno of the TURKS?" He could tell that he had struck gold when she gasped. "What? Do you have a thing for him or something? I don't think his wife would like that too much." He laughed a little but kept his gaze on Yume. She was shaking her head. "Relax, Zack must obviously trust him." He thought the look on her face was fear. It wasn't. That's when it clicked. "No, I refuse to believe that Reno and Zack are related!"

Yume sighed, "They aren't. At least, not directly." The confusion was back on Angeal's face. Yume knew she'd have to tell him, whether she liked it or not. "I'm Zack's half sister, Angeal. We have the same father, but not the same mother. My mother's name was Lillian Montonati, Reno's mother. " She could tell Angeal was hurt about not being told before. "Don't be mad, 'Geal."

Angeal didn't say much, what did it matter to him if she was related to a TURK? It did matter though, it mattered a lot. Finally he gave in, "I'm not mad. I just- will you please come with me?" After a minute she nodded. "Did you say Reno is married?" Angeal laughed. "Yeah, and he's got a 1 year old daughter plus they just found out they have another baby on the way. You get to see a lot being in the lifestream. After we get your stuff I'll tell you all about them." With that, Yume led Angeal back to her apartment, she was nervous but she was smiling.

~!#$%^&*

Vincent had been silent for a long time, and it was scaring Yuffie. Ever since the news of her drug use, she had avoided any confrontations with him. But now she was getting worried. She sought him out and found him at Seventh Heaven, talking with Tifa. Yuffie hesitated for a minute but eventually worked up the nerve to talk to him. "Um, Vincent? Can- can I talk to you for a minute?" To her surprise Vincent nodded to Tifa as she went to serve a customer and turned to look at her. His piercing red eyes almost making her lose her composure.

"Of course, Yuffie." _What was she saying again? Oh, right. Damn those eyes messed with her mind. _She was trying to remember what it was she wanted to say to him when he interrupted her thought process. "Yuffie, is this about the weed?" Yuffie's eyes got huge, the word had sounded so dirty coming from him. "Uh. Ye- yes. I uh, was worried-" Vincent smiled at her. His suspicions were confirmed, Yuffie was worried about what he thought of her now, which meant she cared for him.

"You have nothing to worry about, Yuffie. I do not think ill of you, despite your choices. In fact, there was a time i was in much the same way as you." He was smiling at her, so for a minute she thought he was joking, but then she remembered that Vincent rarely joked. "You- you're serious, aren't you?" To her ever loving amazement, he nodded again, with a smile. "Indeed. It was years ago, but I still understand the intrigue."

Yuffie just about fell over dead when Vincent walked up to her, put his arms around her waist and bent down to whisper in her ear. He smiled devilishly as he told her, "There isn't a thing on this planet you could do that would make me stop caring about you, Yuffie Kisaragi." The look on Yuffie's face at the realization that Vincent cared about her, was priceless, he couldn't resist. While she was still in shock, he bent down and kissed her. At first he thought, with the way she was responding to the kiss, that perhaps he had misjudged her feelings for him. He looked down at her and then threw back his head as his boisterous laugh echoed off the walls of the near empty bar. Yuffie definitely cared about him, just as he thought. In fact, Yuffie Kisaragi, had fainted.

~!#$%^&*

Rude was doing some paperwork as Reno wandered into the office. "Hey, partner, what's on the agenda today?" Rude merely grunted in greeting, as he read over the file in front of him. While Reno was settling in for the day, Tseng walked in holding a piece of paper and looking distraught.

"Reno, did you by any chance use the chopper the other night?" Tseng asked, waiting for the denial.

"Hey, what's the use in being a TURK if one can't get one's way?" Reno said with a grin.

"Because the six figure salary has nothing to do with it." Rude added.

Reno raised his objection, "It doesn't count as six figures if there's a decimal."

Rude laughed as Tseng let out a sigh. "You're right Reno, with the decimal, its _eight_ figures. And you'd see the whole thing a lot more often if you would stop wrecking the company choppers."

Reno jumped to his feet, "Hey, that last one wasn't my fault!"

Tseng shook his head a little before answering, "Whether it was or not, the insurance still billed you for it."

Reno grumbled under his breath, "Stupid malfunctioning helicopter. Stupid insurance."

Rude wasn't even trying to hold back his laughter, when Tseng piped up. "Kitsune, it is _not_ 'malfunctioning' when you use your EMR on the control panel."

Reno sat back down and all but pouted as he mocked Tseng after he left. "_Kitsune, it is not 'malfunctioning' when you use your EMR- _you know what? I am the best damn pilot they have. I'd like to see the director fly as well as I do."

Reno wasn't really speaking to anyone in particular, so when Tseng's voice came from the other room, he jumped. "I heard that, Reno. Keep in mind, you learned all your, ahem- _skills_- from me." Reno could just see the look Tseng would have on his face if he had said that to Reno's face. It made him wince. Not a pretty picture.

Uncomfortably, he looked at Rude, who was still recovering from his laughter. "Yo, that aint cool. You could've told me he was still in earshot."

Rude sobered up a bit before answering. "Reno, its _Tseng_, he's _always_ within earshot." With that he started laughing again.

Reno watched as Rude took his phone out of his pocket and slid the keypad down. "Fuck, yo, you're texting Keela aren't you?" Rude's laugh was his only answer. _Yup, he's texting Keela. Traitor__._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it other than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: OK everyone, this chapter comes with a WARNING. After a certain part, which is marked, there is gruesome violence portrayed. Don't worry, if you don't read it, you aren't missing anything detrimental to the plot. It is not for the feint hearted. I'll admit, the level of my sadism even shocked me... but it fits, so it stays. I hope this doesn't shy any of you away from the rest of the story, because i highly doubt anything this sadistic will show up again. I hope you enjoy it and i would love to hear your comments and reviews. PM's are always welcome. Thanks for bearing with me. And as always, thank you to **__**Gunitatsuhiko**__** and **__**Riverseithr**__** for their continued love and support. You guys, sorry girls, totally rock.**_

Apparently the grocery store was the new 'it' place to be. The Montonati clan, as well as Rude, were getting some things for a big family dinner when they happened to run into Cloud, Tifa and the kids. Tifa, not used to seeing the two TURKS out of uniform, were eyeing them up a little. Rude's sunglasses were resting on the top of his shining bald head, to keep them away from Dreya who was in his arms. He was wearing faded blue jeans that hugged his rear in just the right way, and a white shirt that had an intricate tiger's head design on it. Reno was even more laid back. His hair was out of its usual ponytail and fell down his back, he was wearing jeans and a dark red shirt that read '_I taught your girlfriend that thing you like_'.

"Reno..." she sighed, after reading his shirt. He gave her a confused look till he noticed what she was talking about..

"What? Dreya can't read yet, yo." He said in a laugh.

After the assembled group got their shopping done, they headed up to the checkout. Keela was scanning the contents of the cart to double check that they had everything when she piped up, "Oh, I forgot the diapers. I'll just go grab them quick."

Reno nodded and continued his conversation with Cloud. Without anyone realizing it, five minutes went by without Keela returning. Cloud was the one to comment on the time just as they were getting up to the front of the line. "What do you think is taking her so long? She should've been back by now."

At first Reno wasn't concerned, he told the group he'd go see what was up and headed toward where Keela should've been. He rounded the corner just before the diaper isle and stopped dead in his tracks only to take off at a run. Keela was being attacked, and at the moment she was pushed up against one of the sets of shelves by a hideously filthy man. The look in her eyes made Reno's heart collapse instantly and he let out an angry war cry as he lunged for the vile creature.

Up at the checkout, Rude was letting Dreya pick out a treat for being so good, when he heard Reno's cry of rage. Instantly he knew something was wrong , and he all but tossed Dreya into Cloud's arms before taking off towards the back of the store. What he saw when he got to the isle they were in, made him see red. His sister was sagging against a row of shelves, trying to catch her breath and his brother- in- law was on the floor beating the living hell out of some guy as he hurled obscenities at him. He could easily guess what had happened and didn't blame Reno for what he was doing, since he wanted to be doing the same thing.

He looked at Keela, silently asking if she was OK. She nodded slightly but gave him a stern look before signaling towards Reno. She wanted him to stop Reno before he went too far. He gave her a nod before walking over to Reno and slowly pulling him off of the other man. He wasn't without sympathy for him and without Keela hearing, he whispered to him.

" Just cool it for now, partner. Kee's upset, don't let her watch this. We can have our revenge later." With that, Reno visibly calmed. Quite eerily in fact, as an idea hit him. Reno escorted his wife to the front of the store where the rest of the group was, and stayed with her till the police arrived. Once they got there, Reno excused himself and went to talk to one of the officers.

He made a point of showing his I.D. to the officer as he leaned in and whispered to him. "I want him taken to ShinRa headquarters. Just leave him there and tell them he is to be put in one of the holding cells and someone will be there shortly to see to him." The officer was stunned, but didn't argue. Reno looked over to the creature, who had noticed his badge and was acting skittish. Reno smiled wickedly as he leaned down to where the man was cuffed and lying on his side. "That's right," he said as he pointed out the words on his I.D. "_Department of Administrative Research._ I'm a TURK. And by the time I'm through with you, you'll be wishing my partner hadn't stepped in. A beating is always preferred over vindictive torture."

With that Reno got up and walked back over to Keela and the rest of the group. After they paid for what they had, they all left and went their separate ways. Once he got Keela and Dreya home safe, he and Rude took off for headquarters. The car ride was dead silent until they pulled up to the building. Reno didn't even turn to his partner when he asked him, "You ready for this, yo?" Rude didn't say much, just grunted. But Reno knew that was Rudenese for, 'Sounds good, ready when you are.'

_**~ OK, as promised, here is the stopping point for all of you who are feint of heart. Again, DO NOT read on unless you can handle the gruesome images portrayed.~**_

The pair walked confidently towards the holding cells located on the lower levels of the ShinRa building. They had changed into their typical TURK attire, and were ready to confront the creature that was being held there. Rude looked at his partner, who was carrying a slight smile and a small black duffel bag. He knew that Reno was committed to what he was about to do, his calm demeanor proved that.

Neither of them paused at the door to the cell, they simply walked in. "Evening." Reno smiled, as he set the bag on a nearby table. The man looked uncomfortably around the room, trying not to look at the either of them.

He was completely naked, as ordered, and his hands were behind his back, handcuffed to the cold metal chair he sat on in the middle of the room.

Reno was leaning against the table that he had put the duffel on, and his arms were crossed. "You've gotten yourself in quite a predicament, pal." When the man didn't say anything Reno stood up and walked over to him. He grabbed the man's greasy, shoulder length black hair, pulled it down and forced him to look at him. "That woman that you assaulted, wasn't just some broad. She just so happens to be his sister. Even worse for _you_, she also happens to be my wife, and the mother of my daughter and unborn _child_." He saw the man's eyes light up with fear. "That's right. She's pregnant. And just to be safe, I'm keeping you alive until I make sure the baby wasn't harmed. That way, I can dole out justice as I see fit."

He let go of the man and walked back to the table. He opened up the bag and pulled out a book of matches. He turned around and leaned against the table again, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes that were in his blazer pocket. He was back to his calm self again. "Oh, you don't mind if I smoke in here do you?", he asked the captive, who just continued to look at him. Reno shrugged a bit before lighting up the clove and taking a few puffs.

Rude stood by the door, and watched his partner for a minute. He knew that the easy manner of his speech was something else Reno did to break hostages, but he was a bit worried at the apparent pleasure he saw welling in his eyes.

After Reno was done with his smoke, he turned back to the small bag and looked inside. "First things first, we don't want your screams to alert the director. Rude, will you hold his head back for me?" His partner didn't answer but took up a position behind the man, took his massive hands, and forced his head backwards. This was why the two men got along so well together, they never questioned each other in times like this. They both also excelled in torture, which they had learned from Tseng himself. Most people couldn't stomach being taught by him, as he took pride in his skills, and many couldn't take his deeply sadistic methods.

Reno found what he was looking for and turned around. The object in his hands caused the captive to struggle against his partners hold, but he still refused to say anything. Rude let out something resembling a mild laugh, _this_ was definitely the reason most people thought he was gay.

Reno walked towards the man, with his version of a gag in his hands. The 'gag' was actually a thick, black, rubber dildo with straps on either side. The man in the chair feebly tried to keep his mouth closed against the gag. Reno smiled wickedly and wagged his finger at the captive. "Ah ah ah, that's not very nice, yo." He nodded at Rude, who smiled back at him. He removed one of his hands from the man's head, placed it under his chin and slowly squeezed his jaw, forcing it to open as Reno slide the dildo down his throat. The straps were then secured at the back of his head and Rude was able to resume his position by the door, where he folded his arms and watched.

The dildo, meant in part to embarrass the captive, also prevented too much noise from escaping as it only gave enough room in the throat to inhale bits of air while it forced the man to constantly swallow. The swallowing was part of the routine as well, for it was quite uncomfortable. Unlike most times when the partners tortured someone, this time they weren't doing it to gain information. This time, it was personal.

After the gag was in place, Reno took off his blazer, placed it on the back of one of the chairs, and went back to the bag on the table. This time he pulled out a small nail care kit and opened it as he spoke. "Hey, partner, I brought one of your favorite 'toys', I hate to hog all the fun." He smiled knowingly at Rude, as he handed him the tweezers and a small, knife- like object.

Rude took the items and sauntered over to the bound man, where he crouched down in front of him. He held the tweezers in his hand, and as he reached out for the man's genitals, the captive tried to move his body away. Rude wasn't deterred and grabbed onto his dick, holding it in one spot as he raised the tweezers towards his urethra. The captive was struggling so much, if Rude hadn't had such a strong hold on his cock, he would have tipped the chair over.

Reno was slightly amused. "Don't worry, yo. There's worse shit comin, so I'm sure you wont even feel it after awhile." Just as he finished saying that, a muffled screaming started. Rude had pinched the tweezers together and had started to slide it into the opening in the man's shaft. After it was in about an inch or so, he let go and it tried to spring back open but the tight urethra prevented it. The skin on the head of the man's dick started to redden as the tweezers stretched the tiny opening from inside.

The screaming grew louder then, and Rude smiled. "Music to my ears." The huge TURK then raised himself up a bit for the next part. He held the scalpel in his right hand and smiled fondly at it, before taking hold of the man's left nipple. He stretched it out a little before bringing the tool over it and slowly cutting just inside the areola. The man threw his head back and increased his screams as Rude did the same to the underside of the nipple, freeing it from his body and causing a steady stream of blood to run down his stomach.

Reno thought the man was going to lose consciousness as Rude did the same to the right nipple. The possibility of what they could do to wake him back up if he did, made Reno smile with anticipation. He fumbled through his blazer and grabbed another clove out. He smoked it while he watched Rude grab the bottle of alcohol he had placed next to the bag, open it, and proceed to pour it on the gaping holes where the man's nipples used to be.

Unknown to the two partners, Tseng had been notified of their antics, and was watching in awe struck pride through the two way mirror located next to the door.

Reno finished his cigarette and instead of putting it out in the ashtray where the other one was, he smoothly walked up to the captive and died it out on his face, just below his left eye. The burning embers and smoke caused the eye to tear up and the man squeezed it shut in an effort to block out the pain.

Being so close to the man, Reno lost his cool for a second and decked him hard right where the burn was, causing the man to choke on the gag, and harshly whipping his head to the side. Satisfied, for the moment, he walked back to the bag and sifted through the contents.

"Looking for this?" Reno spun around to see the TURK commander, standing just inside the room, holding up an EMR, fully charged by the looks of it.

"Thanks, yo." Reno said in response, willing his heart to quit its rapid beating. Tseng had scared him shit less. He walked up to his boss and made a move to take the EMR from his open hand. A hand which closed right before Reno could grab the weapon.

"First, I would like to know what this is all about. Neither of you were assigned to interrogate anyone this evening." He looked at his TURKS suspiciously. Neither spoke at first but, as usual, Reno was the one to pipe up.

"Retribution." The word was said laced with death. Which could only mean one thing. The two men intended to kill the captive after they were done with him. And as it wasn't an assignment, there was only _one thing_ that could make the partners willingly kill someone over. As he would have felt it if something had happened to Andreya, he knew it was Keela. And with the cold, painful looks on both mens faces, he knew whatever punishment the captive was receiving, he had earned it.

"Very well, carry on. I trust you will clean up after you are done. I also trust a full explanation, from both of you, will be given to me before you leave tonight. I'd hate to have to ask Keela about it myself. But I will, if need be." He gave the two men a knowing look, before handing the EMR to Reno, and leaving the room.

"Now, where were we?" Reno stated, as he turned back to his partner and the captive, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He walked behind the black haired man and signaled for Rude to lean him forward. The man's struggles were beginning to weaken, as he lost strength from the pain. His screams weren't though, which was proved as Reno took the fully charged weapon, shoved it into his ass and hit the power button. The screams stopped almost instantly, and at the same time his head fell forward, as he lost consciousness.

"Well, partner. I guess this is as good a time as any to go tell Tseng what's going on." Reno sighed, as he put the weapon and the other tools they'd used back into the bag. Again, Rude simply grunted. Which meant, 'You're tellin him, I ain't'. But he followed Reno out the door, and the pair walked to the director's office in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it other than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: OK, first and foremost, there is a line in this chapter that will coincide with a future chapter in **__**Legacy of the Lifestream**__** by: Gunitatsuhiko. MELLON has graciously offered cookies to anyone who can name the chapter, the character who says it, and the quote itself in both stories. Second, I would like to thank MELLON and KOIBITO for their insight. Without them, I fucking suck. Lol. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, but I know it's not much. Reviews help a lot, I want to know what you think... good or bad. The next chapter there will be some lemony goodness, though I'm not saying for who, just yet. Thanks again for your interest in my twisted tale, lol. I hope to post more soon. Also, I'm not sure if it'll work but copy and paste if you must, here is the link for LEGACY: **__**.net/s/7634001/1/Legacy_of_the_Lifestream**_

With the baby sound asleep for the night, Keela slid into the tub and sighed. Filled to the brim with bubbles, the relaxing feeling of the bath made her shiver in delight. It was almost enough to wipe away the memories from earlier that day. _Almost._ In fact it probably would have been exactly enough if Reno hadn't walked in.

Clad in the TURK uniform, with her brother inches behind him, Reno strutted into the bathroom.

"Excuse me!" She said, in a near yell. "What are you doing, walking in on a ladies private bath?"

"I heard the voice of an angel, thought I should investigate." He said, with a grin.

"Oh, ha ha. Quote my favorite movie." She said, a bit annoyed.

"Hey, you started it. I just played along." He laughed.

"Yes, well, Ru doesn't need to be in here as well. I am naked, ya know." she added, as she attempted to pile up some of the bubbles in front of her.

"Yes, well, I have a confession that you might want to hear from us before Tseng calls you. So, hurry up if you can." He said, as he turned to follow Rude out the door.

Keela, still in the teasing mood added, "OK, but Reno, your mental retardation doesn't count towards handicap parking. You know that, right?"

At the quote, he turned and gave her a stern look. "Play nice."

She stuck out her tongue, but didn't say anything more as she hurried through her bath.

~!#$%^&*

Instead of getting fully dressed once she was done with her hurried bath, Keela just threw on a robe. It was Reno's, and she knew the short, black silk covering would drive him nuts. She ran a brush through her long hair and went to join the men in the kitchen.

"OK, you two. What's so urgent that you had to pull me away from 'Keela time'?" She asked, with a smile.

The two TURKS exchanged looks as they sat in silence. Both of them willing the other to step up to the plate.

"Oh, for fucks sake! Will one of you just tell me?" She said, getting irritated.

Reno finally threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey, partner, I told Tseng. It's only fair that you have to tell Kee."

Rude remained silent, and as much as Reno didn't want to be the one to confess their sins, he knew Tseng would be calling any minute.

"Ah, OK, um. B- Baby, you, ah. You remember that guy from earlier... well, Rude and I, well. Now just keep in mind that we don't feel guilty about it, but. Well, ah. He's down at headquarters right now. We, that is, Rude and I. We, decided to have our own justice, of a sort." His throat was getting drier by the minute, as he looked at his wife and waited for her reaction. He noted that Rude was doing the same.

Keela looked at the two powerful TURKS, seated at her kitchen table. They both wore similar looks on their faces. It was that, we- did- it- because- we- love- you- and- we- aren't- sorry- but- don't- be- mad, look. The idea that her husband and her brother, we more scared of _her_ _reaction_ than of any repercussions, made her smile inside. She decided to make them squirm a little longer, just for good measure.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'justice' Reno? Tell me what exactly you did." She knew what both were capable of. Hell, she used to be a TURK, before... well, she still remembered what it was like to be a TURK, and all it ensued. She also knew that Reno and Rude would never feel guilty about it, but they didn't like to brag either... She was sure Tseng had told them they had to tell her, either that or _he would_. It was probably the only reason either one them were saying anything.

Neither of them made eye contact with her, as Reno answered, "We tortured him."

The word 'torture' finally got a reaction out of her brother. "An' we ain't done either." He said, as he ground his fists together.

Keela knew some of the techniques both of the men used, so she didn't press further. "I see. Well, when Tseng calls, I shall tell him I was informed of the situation. Let me ask you this, as I am sure that Tseng told you to tell me, would you have told me without his order?"

The men were silent again.

"I see. Well, like I said, I will tell Tseng that you told me. It's getting late, I'm going to turn in. Goodnight, gentlemen." She said the last part in a cold, uncaring tone. She turned and walked back towards the bedroom, but stopped just outside the door. She kept her back towards them when she said, "You would both do well to remember who _I_ am, and what _I_ am capable of. There is a reason I used to be a TURK, _and _there is a reason I no longer am one. If either of you feel the need to hide something of this caliber from me again, I will be forced to remind you, _firsthand."_

As she walked through the door, the only sound in the deafening silence was that of two, very definite, cringes.

~!#$%^&*

Angeal tapped his foot impatiently, as he waited for Yume to finish her breakfast. "Come on, woman, can't you hurry up. I'd like to get on the road soon."

Yume was starting to get irritated with the annoyingly gorgeous man. He had been, for lack of a better word, whining, for the last ten minutes. She decided she'd put up with it long enough. She took the discarded piece of cheddar she had taken off her sandwich a minute ago and threw it at him. "Have some cheese, you whinny little bitch."

"Did... did you just call me a _bitch?_" Angeal said, a little stunned and a little angry.

Yume just smiled, "Yes, yes i did."

Trying to take it all in stride, he put in, "Well, it's possible, I am what I eat, i guess."

To which Yume responded, "You eat bitches? Wow, that's gotta suck... what's wrong Hewley, can't catch a real girl?"

Angeal began to get angry. He wasn't really thinking, when he blurted out, "Listen, you cock- juggling thundercunt..."

Yume cut him off before he finished. "Thunder... _cunt?_ Wow, stop the presses, Angeal Hewley just swore... _out loud! _Well, Touche, my good man... however I cannot enter a battle of wits with you... its against my beliefs and honor system to fight someone who is unarmed."

Angeal grumbled something under his breath as he took a bit of toast, resigned to wait for the redhead to finish eating. Unfortunately, Yume wasn't done with him just yet.

"You know, Hewley, I bet you're the kind of guy that would fuck someone in the ass and not even have the common courtesy to give him a goddamned reach-around." She smiled wide behind her sandwich, as Angeal choked on the bite of toast he still had been swallowing.

After he recovered some, he said, "Sorry, sweet cheeks, but i have more 'common courtesy' in my pinkie, than most have in their entire body."

Yume rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say." She paused for a moment and then looked at him, dead serious. "And dont _ever _call me that again."

Angeal gave her a quizzical look, "And why not?"

"Because it's demeaning towards women, Angeal. And that is something I do not tolerate." She said, coolly.

Without thinking Angeal added, "Oh, you're one of _those_ girls."

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?" She asked, defensively.

Angeal regained some propriety before he answered her. "Nothing, I just meant that you were the type of women that believed in 'girl power' and all that." Not a very good save, but it would have to do.

"Listen, _pal_, there isn't a woman alive that could grow up with Reno and Zack and _not_ know how to defend themselves. Have you _met_ my brothers?" She said, in a huff.

Angeal smiled as a thought occurred to him. "I smell a _challenge_, milady. Care to prove your 'power', or are you scared?" Angeal knew he was inevitably playing with fire, but if it hurried her along, he didn't care.

In a stare that could defrost Jenova herself, Yume rose from her seat and spoke the two words that would change everything. "You're on."

~!#$%^&*

Yume followed Angeal out to the field behind the diner, where they intended to have their little skirmish. Out of nowhere, she piped up. "Hand to hand, Angeal. No weapons, so keep that _thing_ you call a _sword_, where it belongs."

Angeal had his back to her at the moment so, thankfully, she couldn't see that he looked down when she had spoken. _Right, you heard her, stay where you belong._ The more time he spent with her, the harder it was becoming to cage his bodies reactions towards her.

While his _sword _decided to stay where it belonged, for the moment anyway, his other appendages weren't so merciful. His wing had decided to make its presence known as he silently nodded his agreement to her.

Yume had been following behind him, but she stopped short when his wing appeared. "That's fucking _hot_." She slapped her hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Angeal had heard her and had stopped walking as well. He slowly turned his head to look at her and raised one eyebrow before smiling. Her hand slowly moved off of her mouth and rested just above her breasts as she cleared her throat. "Right, so, let's do this. We've gotta leave soon anyway, right?"

Angeal didn't say anything, just kept his smug look and nodded. _This could prove to be interesting. She seems to be as flustered as I am. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it other than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: Gods, it's been forever! ok, here's the next chapter. Again, if my account gets flagged or whatever, it's also up on yourfanfiction. Same user name. Don't know what else to say other than that I'm uber excited to write the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**_

Keela awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and a toddler's giggles. Neither were reminiscent of the night before. Reno had come to bed quite late. In fact it was hours after their conversation in the kitchen. Tseng had called shortly after she had gotten into bed and she had assured him she had been informed of what had occurred. She asked him for a favor before she hung up and she had a feeling it would be carried out soon after the two TURKS arrived at work this morning.

When Reno finally crawled hesitantly into bed, she had woken up due to pure curiosity. She was shocked when he pulled her close and whispered to her. He told her that if she really wanted to know the details, and what he planned on doing in the future, he would tell her. They ended up making love sometime after. All wasn't totally forgiven, but they were less strained. After giving into Reno's demands and agreeing to see the ShinRa physician the next day, they both drifted off to sleep.

Tired of being ignored, Dreya started yelling from her bedroom. Keela smiled, adorned her robe, and went to start the day... smiling at the thought of what awaited the two men.

~! #$%^&*

Reno, still yawning a bit, strutted to his desk to begin work for the day. He was just about to sit down when he noticed a package with a note attached, sitting ever- so- neatly on top of his morning paperwork. He picked up the note first because, since it was in Tseng's handwriting, he knew it must be important. It read:

_Reno and Rude-_

_Although I don't blame the two of you for wanting revenge,_

_I was told to give this to the both of you as a little reminder._

_Perhaps in the future, you will reconsider trying to hid your actions._

_Personally, I don't agree with giving this to either of you, but it wasn't_

_my decision. However, I advise you to tread lightly._

_-Tseng_

Reno handed the note to Rude, and turned to the package. Opening it, on top he could see a security tape, underneath that was something wrapped in a black cloth. There was a simple note on both, the tape said: _**Before.**_ And the cloth said: _**After.**_ He grabbed the tape and walked with it over to the TV on Rude's desk. He put it in and hit play. At first it looked like security footage of last night, then they heard a familiar voice speak.

"_You WILL tell me what I want to know." _

_The naked man smirked._

_"Oh? You think because I'm a woman, I can't make you talk?" Chuckle "We shall see."_

_The woman, her high heels clicking against the cement, paused at the table._

_"I refuse to be completely barbaric, so again I ask, are you SURE you don't want to tell me? This doesn't have to happen." _

_Silence._

_"No? Well, you cant say I didn't offer."_

The woman, obviously, was Keela. Both men, intrigued, continued to watch the footage. They watched as she grabbed something off the table, toyed with it a bit, and then turned around to face the man. His eyes got huge when he saw what was in her hands.

"_Do you like it? It's my own design, in fact, you are the first one to experience it. Lucky you."_

It looked a lot like a gun, with several buttons on it. The barrel was sleek and smooth, almost rounded at the end. They watched as Keela pulled the man from the chair and positioned him against the other table. He was bent over, his face resting to one side on the tabletop. He looked like he was struggling, but Keela's left arm held him down firmly.

"_Oh, now don't be like that. If you remember, I did warn you."_

With that, she slide the barrel partway into his rectum and squeezed the triggered very slowly. The man began to grind his teeth, in an effort to stop from screaming out. It worked up until Keela pushed one of the buttons. The man immediately lost control, screaming horrifically. Blood began to leak out around the gun. Unable to watch his wife in action, Reno turned it off.

Reaching for the black cloth, nothing registered with him until he pulled out what was in it. It was the 'gun' that Keela had been using. Curiously, he pointed it towards the floor, and pulled the trigger just as Keela had. In one fluid motion, a tube came out and a balloon- like object began to inflate to about the size of a golf ball. He looked up at his partner, smiled a bit, and pushed the same button. All of a sudden, a few dozen tiny metallic spikes erupted all over the golf- ball sized object at the end of the barrel.

Dropping it to the ground in surprise, Reno stared at it for a second, before both of them backed away from it. They looked at each other and then back to the gun, all was silent except for Reno's reaction. "The fuck!"

~! #$%^&*

Yuffie sat 'drowning her sorrows' in her tonic water. Though there was no alcohol, it calmed her jitters some. She kept drumming out a rhythm on the bar, with her fingers. Tifa could tell she was upset.

"Yuf, for the last time, he'll be here. Now stop, before I give you something to calm your ass down." Tifa droned out, thinking she wasn't listening.

Yuffie gave a half smile, took a sip of her drink and turned to her friend. "I know Tif, I know you explained what happened yesterday. I fainted when Vincent kissed me, he waited for me to come to but got called out on business. I know he told you he'd be here at exactly two- o- clock, but I can't help it. I'm still afraid it was all a dream, albeit a good dream. Okay, make that an _incredible_ dream...an intense mind- numbingly perfect dre-"

"Mind- numbingly perfect? You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you Yuffie?" Her tirade to Tifa had been cut short by the ever glorious voice. Yuffie was so shocked, she fell backwards off the bar stool. Catching herself a bit, she stumbled to her feet.

"Vincent!" She squeaked, trying to brush off her chair mishap.

Noticing how hyper she seemed to be, almost drunk- like in fact, Vincent took the glass she had been drinking from and sniffed. "Yuffie, this is tonic water, you do know there is no alcohol content what so ever, do you not?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Of course I know that, that's why I chose it. I had to do something to distract me, and calm my nerves."

Vincent looked at her curiously, "Why on Gaia would you be nervous? Have you some other sin you wish to confess to me?"

Yuffie giggled a bit. Vincent reminded her, only at this second mind you, of a priest. So she had the perfect retort. "Yes," she said gravely. "Forgive me father, I have sinned... I've sinned a lot."

Vincent, sensing her tone, just rolled his eyes. "Yuffie, be serious. Tell me why it is you are nervous."

Yuffie sighed, "I have liked you for a long time, and when you kissed me, I thought I was dreaming. So I had some of that bitter stuff to wake me up, when it didn't I knew this wasn't a dream and the great Vincent Valentine liked me back! So I am happy and well, I want to do more than kiss you, I-"

Yuffie had been bouncing a bit and ended up tripping herself. She would have landed face first into the floor had Vincent not had such keen reflexes. "You, what Yuffie? What is it that you want?" he asked, as he helped her gain her balance again.

She smiled shyly, before answering. "You."

~! #$%^&*

After Reno had collected his thoughts enough to move again, he grabbed the 'gun' and the tape and stormed off to Tseng's office, Rude in tow. Reno was visibly shaken, once the pair were both in the room, he slammed the items down on Tseng's desk.

"I wanna know." Was all he said.

"Alright Reno, I'll bite. What exactly is it you wish to know? Whatever it is, seems to have you quite bothered." Tseng had stopped looking through the file on his desk when the two men walked in, and now had his right leg resting on the other as he relaxed back into his chair. His hands were folded and his pointer fingers were to his mouth, in an intriguing pose.

Reno leaned onto the desk with both arms bracing his weight, as he answered. "I wanna know why Keela isn't a TURK anymore."

Tseng smiled a bit, "Two years of marriage and you don't already know?"

Reno was getting agitated. "I know the cliff notes version Tseng, its time I know the _whole _story." Rude grunted behind him, voicing that he wanted to know too.

Picking up the phone, Tseng merely smiled at the men. Dialing a number, he put it to his ear and waited.

_Tseng? Did something go wrong with my favor?_

"No, my dear, everything is just fine. I just need you to come down to headquarters. Now."

_Now? Are you sure everything is OK? _

"Yes, I'm positive. Its just- well, I'm afraid its time."

_Time? Oh, I see. Alright. I'm just at the clinic across the street. Ill be there shortly. Be sure to tell that old bag that I'm coming. She loves giving me a hard time._

"Actually, I think its better if you use your badge. Just come in through the employee entrance."

_Oh- kay... Tseng you're really starting to scare me. I've never needed to use my badge. _

"I know. And I'm sorry if I'm scaring you. I just want this kept as quiet as possible."

_Alright. I'm almost there. See you in a sec._

With that the phone call ended. Gesturing to the empty chairs, he spoke to Reno and Rude. "Please have a seat, Keela is on her way."

Rude sat but Reno didn't move. "Since when does she have a badge?!"

Tseng sighed, unwilling to say anything until his former partner was in the room. Instead he diverted Reno's attention a bit. "Tell me what you _do _know about her, Reno."

Reno could tell it was a lost cause. He sank into the chair next to Rude to wait for his wife. "Not much, really. Her life before I met her has never been an issue."

Tseng knew the men were in for a surprise. He simply smiled wide, "I see. Well, wont this be educational then."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it other than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: Okay ladies and gents! The part with Yume and Angeal was written by the ever lovely Gunitatsuhiko. Right after this I am also posting the rest of the scene she wrote as it takes up a whole chapter by itself! Lol hope you all love it as much as I do!**_

Keela cautiously made her way to Tseng's office, afraid of what she was going to find when she got there. She had just dropped Dreya off to spend some time with Rufus and Dark Nation, in Rufus' office. She was wishing she had stayed and chatted longer, but she knew this had to be done. Once she had arrived on the TURK floor, she had gotten a few awkward glances but nothing else. As she approached the door, she didn't bother to knock. Her hand shook a little as she reached out and turned the knob. She took a deep breath and entered.

"Ah, you've made it." Tseng said, glad to break the uneasy silence that had come over the room during the wait.

Reno glanced back at her from the chair he was slouched in. True worry was on his face when he asked, "What did the doctor say?"

Relieved to start out off topic, she walked up next to him. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she looked down and answered, "Both the baby and I are perfect, nothing to worry about."

Reno nodded, "Thanks. I know I'm overprotective sometimes."

Keela smiled and ran her fingers through the top of his hair. "And sometimes overprotective is good."

She walked over and leaned against Tseng's desk, facing her husband and her brother. Hoping she was displaying a united front. Her arms were folded and she waited for someone to say something. Anything. They didn't.

"well, I'm here, now what?" She said.

The three men just exchanged looks. Finally Tseng spoke up, "Do either of you remember a few years back when the plate under Sector 4 almost collapsed?"

"Of course, everyone knows about that. It was from the reactor." Reno piped up.

Keela sheepishly looked at him, "No, it wasn't. It was me."

Reno looked confused, while Rude looked a little disappointed with her, as older brothers sometimes do.

She sighed heavily, and began her explanation. "I loved being a TURK, and I love being a witch. But we almost found out the hard way, that I can't be both. And since I couldn't just _stop_ being a witch, the three of us made the decision for me to be the first person _ever_ to leave the TURKS."

"Three? Who decided this?" Rude asked.

"My partner, Tseng, Rufus, and I." She said.

Reno, never being one to keep quiet during a story, interrupted. "Boss, since when did you have a partner?"

Tseng sighed, "Keela was the only one, after that, it didn't feel right to work with anyone else. Not with my second in command gone."

"Wait, what?!" Reno turned to Keela then, "You were second? Rude and I were TURKS then, how come we didn't know?"

"Kitsune, if you would stop interrupting, you would have your answers." Tseng laughed.

"Tseng, this is _not_ funny. And you, are _not_ helping. If you even think of becoming a hindrance, keep in mind the things I know about you." She said sternly, hoping to get them all back on topic.

"Daaamn, we know who wears the pants in _that_ relationship." Rude joked.

"Shut up, yo! That's my wife! Actually, she wears the pants in _our_ relationship." Reno answered, exasperated.

"Wow, she must be demanding in bed." Rude said, then thought for a second, "Never mind, I don't wanna know."

Tseng was having a hard time not laughing, while Keela was rubbing her forehead with her right hand.

"Seriously. You chose _now_ to joke about this? Do you wanna know or not?" Keela was close to losing her patience. Being back here was starting to bring back memories.

"Sorry." All three of them said in unison.

"Okay, continuing... Tseng and I were sent on a mission to Sector 4. it turns out, that with my powers, if I'm around certain situations for too long... well, my power begins to manifest by itself... after I almost collapsed the plate, we decided that for everyone's safety, not to mention the safety of the planet, I needed to retire. Id be able to do my TURK duties in moderation, for small amounts of time, but that wasn't really a feasible option. As for no one knowing that I was second, there are many things that are hidden from time to time." She was a bit shaky again by the time she was done.

"OK, but why do you still have a badge?" Reno asked, his mind always one track.

"It's for emergencies, usually TURK emergencies mind you... she's able to help out from time to time if she wants, even though she never does. She's leery of this place still, there were- incidents- here at headquarters that still bother her." Tseng interjected.

Reno could tell how just being here was affecting her. She was shaking and constantly rubbing her forehead. "Um, boss, I think I should take Kee home, she's not lookin so good."

Tseng nodded, "I had a feeling it would happen, at least you two got to hear the truth first. Take her home, you and Rude take the rest of the day off." Rude grunted his thanks and helped Reno by opening the door. Reno started to escort Keela out when Tseng stopped him. "That stays with me Reno." He was talking about the torture gun Reno had pocketed.

"But, boss, I was gunna -" He started.

"I'm well aware of your intentions, but it stays at headquarters. Should you need it in the future, all you need do is ask." He calmly assured his currant Second. Reno nodded and put it back on Tseng's desk.

~! #$%^&*

It had been a rough day, a lot to take in. "Hey, baby, Rude and I are goin down by Tifa for a bit. I won't be out too late, I promise." After hearing her confirmation, they headed out.

~! #$%^&*

Angeal winced at the loud music and chatter drowning out everything else in the busy bar. Almost as soon as they had checked into a room at the dilapitated motel, Yume had begun hounding him to let her go out for a drink. He'd fought it, of course. He still didn't know what was so important that Zack had sent him back to protect her from, but that only meant that she should keep a low profile. He'd lost that battle when she laughed in his face and said "Don't worry _Daddy,_ I'll be careful."

The only thing he could do was accompany her to assure that she behaved herself.

"What are you drinking?" Yume hollered over the noise.

"Water." He stated, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on! Live a little!" She snickered, "Just have one. I'll buy."

Angeal did not even grace her with an answer, and Yume frowned. Ever since they had entered the city of Edge, he'd been acting strangely. Like there was something he was hiding, something that made him uncomfortable. She hummed to herself after she gave the pretty bartender her order, listening to Angeal ask the busty brunette woman for a water. She sort of had an idea as to how she could get him to loosen up...but dare she do it? She really didn't have a good hold on her power, but she _had_ used this particular spell before. The worst that could happen would be that he might act a little bit intoxicated for a few hours. She decided to give it a shot. Gathering as much of her power as she knew she could control, she placed her hand on his arm and pushed it into him, excusing herself when he looked at her.

"Hey. Come on, just relax. Loosen up and have some fun, we'll get to whatever it is in the morning." She said as calmly as she could.

Instantly, Angeal's eyes darkened and glazed a bit. "...I suppose a little break wouldn't hurt. I just... haven't been this close to Midgar in... well, a very long time."

Yume nodded. "That's alright. Wanna talk about it, Mopey?" She teased.

"Are you going to degrade me and call me names the whole time that we're together?" Angeal huffed.

"Yep."

Angeal rolled his eyes. Should have figured that he could never be so lucky as to be graced with a personality more like Zack's. Yume's gasp drew his attention. She had just downed a shot of a very suspicious golden liquid.

"Damn, that's the stuff." She sighed happily.

"What is that?" He asked, gesturing to the bottle that the bartender had left for her.

"Gongagan whiskey. Top of the line. You won't get a better bottle than one of these." She said, pouring herself another shot.

Angeal shrugged. "Hooch is hooch."

Yume gasped. "Watch your mouth, you disrespectful grunt!"

Angeal rolled his eyes. "Again with the name-calling. And here I was hoping that you might mature just a _tiny_ bit while in public."

"Bastard."

"Ingrate."

"Dick breath."

Angeal raised a brow at that one. "Wouldn't that be something I'd call _you?_" He smirked when she sputtered and coughed, spitting her mouthful of whiskey all over the counter and causing a young Wutaian woman on her other side to groan in disgust.

"Excuse me?! I'll have you know that I have not engaged in such an activity in _quite_ some time, you-you-you... you insufferable _fail_tard!"

"Would you like to?" Angeal clapped his hand over his mouth. Dear Gods... did he really just... proposition her? He glanced to his side to gauge her reaction. She had a strange look on her face, a mixture of shock and... Oh Summons and Lifestream itself... was that... desire?

Yume cleared her throat. "Are you asking for something, Angeal?" She asked. _Holy chocobo shit. That spell worked __**far**__ better than I thought it would... Not complaining! Score!_ She thought to herself.

Angeal sighed. He didn't know what had made him say that, but really... it didn't sound like a bad idea. She _was_ rather pretty... and had proven that she was not only strong in body, but mind and heart as well. Her nearly beating him in their little skirmish, had proved _that. _

"Do you _want_ me to ask for something?" He answered her question with one of his own. He actually sounded hopeful.

Yume sighed. _Dammit, I can't just play him and not tell him that he's under the effects of my power right now. But I don't want to tell him... not yet... maybe if I..._

"Well?" He interrupted her musings.

"Angeal, I want you to understand that you are at the moment under the effects of a spell that I cast." _So much for not telling him..._ His eyes narrowed at her and he moved back to stand. She stopped him with a hand on his arm, noting the shiver that raced over him when she did so. "Now, don't jump to conclusions. Its only to release inhibitions. It does nothing but make it easier to act on your own desires."

Angeal stared. He'd already known that she was sexy. He'd already known that on some level, he wanted her... but he also knew that without the push from whatever she gave him, he most likely wouldn't have acted on it. Still... it wasn't a _bad_ idea... Well. It was a bad idea... but not a _terrible _one. Oh who was he kidding, he was going to go to hell if he acted on this. No more floating freely and all angel-like in the Lifestream after this one. Not to mention Zack would probably kill him.

He looked her dead in the eye, willing her to see his resolve. "Do you want to go back to the room with me?" He asked.

His eyes followed the motion of her throat as she gulped. "You understand that this is because I cast on you."

"Yes."

"You understand that this spell does not impair you in any way, it only makes it easier to act on what you want, and to relax?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to try to maim and-or kill me when you wake up?"

"No promises."

Yume smiled a bit and chuckled. "Well, I guess that's all I can ask for. Lets get out of here, shall we?" She slammed a wad of gil onto the bar, more than what was needed for the tab. Grabbing his hand -which, she noted was shaking slightly- she pulled him along as she made a bee-line for the door.

As they rounded the corner to cross the street to their room, Yume failed to notice the bright red hair of the man exiting the car behind them and entering the bar.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it other than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: Here it is Mellon! I absolutely ADORE it! Had to do a bit of editing but, here it is! Enjoy everyone!**_

Yume had to admit it: She was nervous. Angeal was _built_...and if he was as large in _other_ areas as he was on the rest of his body... this might be slightly painful.

Angeal noticed her hesitance. "Are you okay? If you don't want to... you know... I understand. I realize that I came on a little strong."

Yume scoffed and shook her worries away. "You haven't yet." She grinned. "But you will." She carefully stepped toward him, her mind racing to the outskirts of Kalm when his wing had appeared. Lifting her hand and wrapping her arm around him, she trailed her fingers down the spot on his back where the beautiful white feathers were hidden beneath his skin. "Does it hurt? When it comes out?"

Angeal shook his head, trying to hold to his control. It amazed him that this was so easy... letting go of his honor for a moment and doing what he had wanted to since she had the gall to call him a bitch. "No. Want to see it?"

Yume's breath caught and she nodded slowly. "Yeah... I do."

Angeal smirked and stepped away from her, his hands slowly removing the shoulder straps and leather armor he wore before lifting the dark, dark blue sweater over his head and revealing his broad, ridiculously toned chest and stomach. He chuckled when Yume's breath seemed to leave her all at once. "Watch." He whispered. He focused on extending his wing, smiling softly when it flooded through his skin and appeared behind him, the feathers lightly tickling at his shoulder.

"Oh fuck me..." Yume cursed to herself.

Angeal gave her a slightly evil laugh. "I plan to. But first... you're a bit over-dressed, don't you think?"

Yume blushed and nodded, suddenly shy now that Angeal was about a million times hotter than he was before. And he was hot enough to begin with! "Right..." She stuttered out. She turned her back to him, a mischievous thought flittering through her mind and washing away the insecurity and bashfulness.

Slowly, she began rocking her hips as she lifted her shirt over her head, her hands falling to her waist as the material fell to the floor. Her pants were next, hands shimmying down her thighs until she could bend at the waist and lift her feet out, giving Angeal a taunting view of her cotton-covered behind. She had barely straightened out when she was tackled from behind, her chest pressed tightly to the wall by the door.

"Not that that wasn't the sexiest thing I've ever seen... but I'm sorry, Yume. I don't have the control for that right now." Angeal panted in her ear, bucking his hips against her and letting her feel the beginnings of his desire.

Yume smirked. "Gotcha." She said. She knew that he wouldn't be able to resist giving in to _that_ little temptation. "Can I at least turn around?" She asked, shoving her backside into his groin and causing him to groan and bury his face in her neck. It was kind of an awkward position, as he was much taller than her.

He pulled away after a moment, placing his hands on her hips and turning her to face him, capturing her against the wall as soon as she had fully turned. He hoisted her up and leaned down slightly, resting his brow against hers. "I want you to know... that I will _try_ to be gentle with you." He murmured. He may be giving in to his basic instincts right now, but that didn't mean he had to behave like a brute and ravage her for his own pleasure.

Yume smirked. "I think I can handle it... but I appreciate it." With that she tilted her head up, her lips landing on the corner of his mouth. He let out a shuddering breath and turned his head for a full kiss, his tongue brushing hers as she prodded at the seam of his lips. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, a keen of pleasure leaving her when those soft feathers dances across her knuckles. She lifted her left hand, fingers trembling as she caressed across the smooth point at the top of his wing. Angeal shuddered.

"Oh Gods... I didn't realize how sensitive that is..." He shuddered again and bucked against her when she repeated the action. His own, much larger hand smoothed up her chest and between her breasts to cup the side of her neck and pull her up to him so that he could easily seal their mouths together again.

Yume sighed into his mouth, once again wrapping her arms around his shoulder tightly to give herself more leverage to thrust her hips into his impatiently. A loud tearing sound was the reward she got as Angeal used his enhanced strength to rip her bra from her torso, his hand fumbling with his belt and buttons before sighing in relief when he was able to push the restrictive material to his knees. He stepped away from her with a growl, kneeling as best he could and untying his boots. He removed them quickly, and then completely discarded his pants before hurrying to do the same for Yume. Instead of rising to her when he finished, he remained on his knees. His hands teased up her thighs and fingers hooked into the cotton panties that were the only thing that separated him from getting what he wanted most at that moment. Soon -though not soon enough in either of their opinions- the last obstacle was tossed aside. Yume would have thought that Angeal would stand up and lead her to the bed at that point... but in this case, she was okay with him proving her wrong. He looked up at her, staring with an intense gaze as he settled on his haunches and lifted her by the waist, encouraging her to place her thighs over his shoulders. He only looked at her for a moment as she panted in excitement, having guessed his intent.

"You're sure you want this?" He whispered.

Yume growled playfully. "Its a bit late for that, isn't it? Yes. Yes I want this. _Please_ Angeal!" She said her breath catching in her throat when he smiled and did as she asked. She _did_ ask so nicely, after all.

"Oh Gods..." Yume moaned, her head falling back to collide with the wall. Angeal chuckled as he slid his tongue inside of her, slurping and suckling before retreating to lap at her clit. He kept his pace languid, even though he knew that she was dying for release. He'd give it to her, but she was not going to come without him inside her.

"Angeal-" Yume panted, "please... let me touch you, too!"

He growled against her and gained his feet, pulling her down just in time to save her from bashing her head against the low ceiling and flipping her upside down. He slammed her hips against the wall, the tops of her thighs resting on his shoulders as his big arms wapped around her waist.

"Holy shit!" Yume gasped at finding herself upside down, Angeal's strength being the only thing keeping her from falling head-first onto the dirty motel room floor.

"Come on, Yume. Touch me!" Angeal encouraged.

Yume eyed his impressive erection. There was no way she could take him into her mouth completely, but thankfully it didn't appear as though it would cause her too much discomfort in other areas. She opened her mouth, sucking the tip to her lips and rubbing her tongue against him, trusting his hold on her enough to release one of his thighs and wrap her hand around what she couldn't engulf. He moaned into her heat, getting his feet in a solid stance and leaning his chest to the wall, effectively squishing her between himself and the cold sheet-rock without harming her.

Yume tried her best to keep up with him, tried to give him the pleasure that his mouth was giving her, but concentration was near-impossible. His tongue slid against her, in her, through her as the fingers of a large hand slipped across the back of her thigh to join his tongue's exploration.

"Take me now." She whimpered, struggling in his grip until he was forced to right her body. He held her against him, his length slipping between them to nestle between her thighs as he buried his face in her hair.

"One more time: Are you absolutely sure?" He offered her the last chance to walk away.

"Are you?" She returned, her voice dark and full of desire. "This _is_ because of me, after all."

Angeal's answer was to turn from the wall, carrying her to the bed and laying her down with a tenderness that would have made a lesser woman cry. "Are you sure you're... ready?" He asked. He knew that she was wet enough... her juices were still covering his mouth, the breeze against his wet lips and chin feeling cool on his flesh.

"Yes. Yes, I'm ready!" She whimpered, scooting further onto the bed and parting her legs invitingly.

It was an invitation Angeal could not resist. He lowered himself over her, pulling on her knees and hooking her thighs around his own before pressing down to cover her with his body. He rested the tip of his erection against her opening, groaning at the heat that met him and bracing his elbows on either side of her head, effectively trapping her under him. With a shuddering breath, he pushed.

Yume whimpered in slight pain as she was stretched, the fullness she felt, uncomfortable at first.

"Alright?" Angeal said, sounding slightly winded.

"Yes." She answered with a choked breath. His thrust had ended with a brush against her sweet spot, causing her legs to tighten around him in an attempt to keep him there.

"Good." He said. "How do you want this? Do you want it slow?" He lazily thrust into her a few times, drawing himself completely out of her before easing back in, excruciatingly slowly. "Or hard?" His hips slammed down, impaling her all at once and causing her to cry out and arch against him.

"Fuck, Hewley!" She tried to snarl, though it came out as far too desperate. "Just fucking _fuck_ me already!"

Angeal groaned and gave in, drawing out and sinking inside, his pace not as slow as before, though not as powerful as that last thrust. He set an even pace, his neck sagging from his shoulders as he leaned down to plant a searing, suffocating kiss on her red, swollen lips. She was moaning, rocking her hips into him as much as his larger frame would allow, her fingernails digging bleeding crescents into his biceps as each thrust glanced off of the special spot within her.

"Yume..." Angeal whispered her name, trying to hold on to his control long enough to see her through to climax. He wanted depth, but he knew that if he gave into it, he would finish too quickly. Not only did he not want to embarrass himself, but he didn't want Yume to be disappointed.

"Let me... let me ride you, Angeal." Yume panted when he gave her a moment to breathe. Spots danced across her vision, though whether from lack of oxygen at his brutal kisses, or the excruciatingly wonderful jabs at her spot, she wasn't sure. Angeal groaned at her request, sitting up and flopping backwards, pulling her up with him. His knees were still bent under him, his elbows holding him up off the bed as Yume climbed atop and mounted him, her insides easily giving way to his hard, hot length. In this position, she was able to comfortably plant her feet on the bed, giving her more leverage than just the undulation motion would allow. She rose up and fell on him again, her hands braced on his shoulders and lips violently suckling at his throat.

Angeal moaned into her hair, bucking up and forcing her to change position. He braced his feet on the bed, his shoulders digging into the mattress as his hands wrapped around her hips, holding her in place as he thrust up into her. It was maddening. He couldn't shake the need to have her in every position he possibly could. He didn't remain on his back for long. He surged forward, smirking at her shocked cry as she landed on her side. Straddling one of her legs, he pulled the other up tight against his chest and thrust back inside her again. The depth and force of his penetration wrenched a scream of delight from her throat, her hands fisting into the blanket under them as she turned her body to better arch against him. Sweat dripped down both bodies, glistening in the dirty yellow light from the bedside table as broken moans and harsh, panting breaths sounded through the stuffy air.

One of Angeal's arms held her leg tightly to his chest, the other hand dragging roughly down her smooth skin as he pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing in hard, forceful and frantic circles against the engorged and straining bundle of flesh.

"Oh Gods, Angeal!" Yume cried out, her hands leaving the blanket to rest over his at her center. Angeal moaned when her insides tightened around him, laying out over her and pressing her leg to her shoulder, her knee hooked at the crook of his neck as he arched his body to take a neglected, pebbled nipple into his mouth. his teeth scraped against her and she screamed, back arching off of the bed and hands grasping his face, holding him to her as she trembled.

"I'm going to... Angeal, I'm-" She struggled to say, her hips shuddering under him and insides contracting, fluttering wildly around his steely flesh.

"Me too." He almost whined, abandoning her breast for her mouth, their lips touching just as the dam within Yume burst and she contorted, writhing and twitching, her hips caught between bucking closer for more, and trying to wriggle away from the almost-too-intense explosion of her orgasm.

"Fuck!" Yume sobbed, the word being swallowed by Angeal as he too began to shake. His moans were muffled by her lips, pouring down her throat. His hand left her center, giving the twitching flesh relief from the unbearable and overwhelming sensation of pleasure. Instead they fisted in her hair, yanking her mouth from his and forcing her head back roughly, lips and teeth attaching to the tender flesh of her throat as he sucked a dark purple bruise into existence. His moans became broken, steady rhythm faltering and hands leaving her hair to wrap under her arms and rest on her shoulders, pulling her body onto him with the force of a man that seemed to be fighting for his very life, rather than caught in the throes of passion.

With a final shudder and a snarl against her flesh, the explosion claimed him and he bucked wildly, shallow stabs paired with almost too-deep thrusts until with a heavy, shaking breath he collapsed on top of her.

Her hands lifted, fingers tangling in his dark hair after gently wiping the sweat from his brow. She held him to her chest, her racing heartbeat echoing in his ear as he fought to calm his own.

Gods, how long had it been for him? He felt as weak as a newly-hatched chocobo.

"Well... That was amazing." Yume said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it was. So please don't say anything bitchy that'll ruin the moment?" Angeal gasped back, his breath finally beginning to calm.

Yume huffed. "I think you just did that." Then she grinned. "Aw, its alright. After something like that, I guess I can let you get away with some cunty attitude."

Angeal growled, thrusting his hips against her, his still-softening member bouncing off her inner wall and causing her to let out a gasp of almost-pain-maybe-pleasure. "Maybe you should consider your situation before being a brat."

"Good plan!" Yume choked out, finally relaxing when he backed off after hearing her words.

"Good. Glad we understand each other." He couldn't keep up his irritated facade for long. With a soft smile, he ran his fingers through her hair, sweeping it out of the way so that he could lay next to her and pull her into his arms.

"Oh, a cuddler. How sweet." Yume taunted good-naturedly.

"Yeah. A strong one. There's no way you can sneak out of here without waking me up. So just stay put and lets get some sleep, huh?" He chuckled.

"...I dislike men that are smarter than I am."

"I dislike women that cast spells on me in bars."

"Good. Lots of non-likeness. Night, Angeal."

Angeal chuckled again. "Goodnight, Yume."

After a few moments of silence Yume piped up again, "Geal?"

Angeal sighed deeply, letting her hear his irritation. "Yes, Yume?"

"You know my brother's going to kill you, right?"

He laughed a little, "Which one?" He joked.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it other than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: Okay! So, this chapter, again, is pure smut... this time written by my Koibito, Riverseithr. I promise you all, the plot returns after this chapter. And on a side note, I know that it said in chapter 7 that Vincent was coming at 2... well, apparantly, Mellon and Koibito have an odd way of coordinating... Mellon had yuffie in mind as the wutain woman in the bar and so did Koibito... so, suffice it to say, even though it SAYS 2 o clock... I don't know if that's the actual time. Again, reviews are welcome... i will beg if need be... **_

Vincent was not entirely sure if he had heard her right. Setting her upright, and looking down at her, he wanted to make sure. "Repeat that."

"I said I w-wanted you." Yuffie blurted out, her confidence dwindling down along with her ego somewhere in a dark corner of her mind. Of course Vincent Valentine would be able to leave her nothing but a pile of goo, and stuttering like a dumbstruck schoolgirl. No, she was the great Yuffie Kisaragi, the single white rose of Wutai! The best ninja to ever live!

Taking the remainder of the glass, she poured it down her throat in one gulp, believing that it was courage, and to help get what she was about to ask off her chest. "Vincent, I said I wanted you. I want more than to kiss you! You can't just stand there and look so drop dead sexy and pretend that any female who isn't brain dead, and not Tifa, Shelke, or Marlene, isn't attracted to you. You're just so- ugh -I want everything you are Vincent."

"I see." Vincent looking down at her. "Yuffie, I don't believe this open bar is the best place to talk about such things. Can we talk about this in private?"

Yuffie's mind ran a million miles. She wondered if she was too sudden, if she didn't get her message clear enough. Was he ready for what she asked, and was she sure of what she was asking. By the blank expression, Yuffie was sure she made a mistake. Turning away for a moment, Yuffie stuck the glass back on the bar and looked at Tifa. Tifa was just standing there in disbelief. The poor little ninja had completely misunderstood Vincent's intentions. Before Tifa could say anything, a girl with a rather large looking male companion spit her whiskey clear across the bar, onto Yuffie. Yuffie groaned in disgust.

"Great, just great!" Yuffie said trying not to cry.

"If you need to change clothes, go ahead. I am sure that will give you the chance to _talk_." Tifa said smiling, hoping the Wutain would get the hint.

Vincent almost glared at Tifa. It had been at least thirty years since he had a woman, and he didn't want to ravage her and end up scaring her off, or worse hurting her. Images appeared in his mind with Yuffie undressing, and while pleasing, he didn't need them right now. Yes, they had spent quite sometime together as companions on various missions, but the world didn't need saving now, there was nothing to distract him. Before he could protest, Tifa came around from the bar, took both of them, and practically threw them to the stairs, before retreating back behind the bar to clean up the mess. Tifa gave them one last glance, hoping neither of them would back off from this opportunity.

"Just don't break anything!" Tifa called back to them.

Yuffie was in her room, going through her luggage. When she found another shirt to replace the one that smelled, she turned and saw Vincent in the doorway, the door shut behind him. She barely gave him a glance before she gave a weak happy tone. "Sit down if you like, you said you wanted to talk."

Yuffie began to move toward her bathroom, but was suddenly caught by cold metal. Twisting around, Yuffie ducked, and her instincts kicked in, causing her to throw a punch at the sudden intruder. Her hand was caught by Vincent. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to startle you."

Yuffie giggled nervously. "Well if it was anyone else, I would have knocked them out. I'm fine, I promise."

"We need to talk." Vincent said in a smooth tone. "I am not letting you go until we do."

Yuffie once again, let her mind take over as scenarios began to play in her head. Okay, he cared for her and kissed her, but that didn't mean he was interested in that. She also didn't take into account that all those horrible experiments, what if he couldn't? Not that she-so yeah that would make her relationship, if that was what this was, difficult, but she wouldn't stop caring. Yuffie was cut off by her thoughts when she felt herself sitting down on the bed. Vincent had moved her from her spot to this one. Looking up at him, she swallowed thickly. "Alright, talk."

"Yuffie, there are things you already know. I have had horrible, inhumane experiments preformed on me. I now contain demons from different parts of the world, and I am nearly indestructible, but you are not. I do not wish to hurt you, and I would like all of you as well-" Vincent said before Yuffie cut him off.

"So what is the problem? That you may be a bit rough? Vincent Valentine, I own every Materia there is. If I get a scratch or bruise, accidentally, I can fix it, and I always carry potions." Yuffie said in a hopeful tone. "I can handle anything. I am the Great Ninja Yuffie, the Single White Rose of Wutai!"

"Yuffie this isn't a game, nor is this us on a mission. I know quite well what you are capable of." Vincent said, placing his hands on her shoulders, steeling himself against his own thoughts and desires. "Internal damage is not pleasant."

"Vincent." Yuffie said rising slowly. "You couldn't hurt me. You wouldn't hurt me. I know that, and it is time you know that."

"There is another question, have you done anything like this before?" He asked, not that he cared if she still was a virgin or not, it just meant he would have to be extra careful.

Yuffie blushed, confirming Vincent's question. "You do realize that my teenage years were spent hunting Materia, before I joined AVALANCHE and I have been saving the world ever since. I didn't have time. Don't twist my words around either Vincent. I like you because you helped us, and you are a good man, this isn't a convenience, ya know!"

Vincent had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "I wasn't going to suggest such a thing. However, I am honored that you think so highly of me. There is another matter.."

"Vincent, there is this new invention called birth control. While I may still be a virgin, I am not stupid! Ever since I first bled, my father had me placed on birth control, in case one of Shinra's men found me. While I don't use the same methods, I take a shot every three months that makes it hard for me to get pregnant." Yuffie, huffed, "Elena also gave me those wrapper things, telling me to always carry them, because men can be stupid."

Yuffie was tired of talking! She had him in her room, alone. How many times had she daydreamed about this? She figured it was about time she pounced. Wrapping her arms suddenly around Vincent, she jumped onto him and planted her lips against his. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she locked herself around him, making sure he wasn't going to escape. A low sound could be heard, echoing from Vincent's throat, right before she found herself once again on her bed, on her back with Vincent's hands squeezing on her shoulders. A warm feeling brushed across her lips, and as she opened them to question, his tongue invaded her hot cavern, brushing along hers.

Moments passed before they broke apart, both of them holding breath they had long forgotten. As Vincent broke away, his hands had already unfastened his cloak and she watched as the crimson fabric cascaded to the floor. Vincent grasped her legs and carefully unwound them from his person, taking off her boots and dropping them to the side. When her boots were out of the way, he slowly pulled off the glove of his right hand with his teeth before he slid off her socks and dropped them to the floor. Yuffie sat up and tried to attach herself to Vincent, but he placed his palm on her shoulder and pushed her gently back to the bed.

"Wait." Vincent said simply, a small twitch appearing in his lips, almost if he was smiling.

Yuffie sat there, with a huff, wondering why she had to wait. His movement caught her eye, and she was suddenly reminded why. His hands made quick work of his shirt, revealing a pale chest, decorated with scars from his life before she knew him; the gunshot and Protomateria being the most prominent. Vincent then worked on getting his gauntlet off*.

"I can help." Yuffie offered. When he held out his left arm, she found the buckles holding the pieces together at the top. Undoing them, she helped him slip off the gauntlet. Underneath was something she did not expect. About midway down his arm was a scar, making his arm look burned, but when her eyes landed on the lower portion, she bit her lip. The arm was discolored to that of his body, a sickly gray white color, and the size was much thinner than that of his other, however it was still a human like arm.

"Something wrong?" Vincent asked, following her gaze to his left arm. "I have gotten used to the fact, it did not belong to me in the first place. It is just a reminder of what has happened to me."

"No, I just have never seen you without your gauntlet before." Yuffie blushed, continuing an embarrassing story. "Cid got drunk one night and bet that your arm was...not an arm. Can we continue this and not talk about arms, or anything else."

Pulling off the gauntlet, he let it slide to the floor with a loud, _thump_. Yuffie seemed to occupy herself with helping him undress, gently tugging on his shirt, her eyes picking a spot on the wall. Vincent smirked, and as his shirt hit the floor, he brought his right hand to cup her jaw, bringing her face close to him and forcing her to look at him. Yuffie had the decency to blush at least, right before she began kissing him again.

Vincent soon found himself in nothing but his pants, and Yuffie was down to hardly wearing anything but her silk panties. Vincent began moving down her body, planting soft kisses and feather light touches, causing Yuffie to arch against him and her breath to hitch. As he found himself at her breasts, he took one hardened bud in his mouth, his hand kneading and teasing the other. He was rewarded with her high pitched voice crying out his name. Chuckling, he nipped her lightly before pulling back, moving toward his destination. Lowering himself, he sat on his knees as he took his arms and hooked a finger under her panties, removing them in one swift motion. Rising up, he undid his pants, slowly peeling them off his body, his eyes locked onto Yuffie through the dark curtain of his hair.

Yuffie was already about to have her heart jump out of her body when he began taking off his pants. Oh gods, why was he taking them off, slowly? She wondered if this was how things were done when she caught was was hidden under those pants. Vincent Valentine could never say he was overcompensating for anything, and now Yuffie wondered how she could fit him within her. She knew what happened during childbirth, so it should, he was not as large as an entire baby, but, she may not walk in the morning. No, Yuffie steeled herself, it was nothing more than a trick of the light and her nerves. Letting her breath go slowly, she watched as he crawled languidly up the bed toward her body.

Gently parting her legs again, Yuffie wondered what he was doing as his head nestled between her thighs. She rose up just in time for his tongue to lap at her core. Yuffie fell back on the mattress as he began to nip at her, her hips acting on their own, rising up slightly to grant him more access. Suddenly she felt an intrusion as he slowly pushed a finger into her and began to drag it out and thrust it back in. When he felt she was ready, he added another digit and smiled as she panted his name, and writhed beneath him. Before long his fingers were coated with her essence, and he removed them before he rose up to meet her face again, nestling between her legs. positioning himself, after retrieving a condom and putting it on.

"No regrets?" He asked, rewarded with her head shaking from side to side. "I must apologize, this will hurt at first, since your body is unaccustomed to-"

"Vincent, I want you in me, now! Talk about that later!" Yuffie whined.

Vincent lowered himself to her ear, letting his breath ghost over her ear. "As you wish." He breathed before he entered her. He felt her body tense up in obvious pain. Taking it gently, he held himself still until her body had relaxed and adjusted to the intrusion. He asked her if it was okay to keep going, and with a small pained yes he continued until he was fully sheathed into her body. He started the pace slow, to allow her to adjust. When Yuffie wrapped her legs around his waist to give him better access, he picked up the pace. He soon set a rhythm that had her moaning his name with every thrust. When Vincent could not take anymore of the agonizing, blissful, tight heat, he groaned out. "I'm sorry."

His thrusts were becoming harsher and his pace was faster than it was before. Yuffie arched against him and held on for dear life as her body was wracked with intense pleasure. Her breath was ragged, and her mouth was dry. "V-Vincent...I.." Her sentence could not be finished as something tore from her. It was intense and felt as though her soul was being pulled out of her body as it shattered.

Vincent felt her walls clamp down on him, almost restricting his movement as he pushed toward his completion, only able to give a few more thrusts before his own orgasm claimed him. He kissed her as his body was sapped of its strength, rolling to the side so he would not knock her out of breath. Vincent rose up and placed his head in his hand, watching her as she blinked. "You're not dead, if that is the question."

"H-how? What was that?" Yuffie panted.

"I do believe they call it an orgasm." Vincent teased.

"Huh." Yuffie said turning to meet his eyes. "I hope there are more of those, I mean what if that is the only time that I ever get one?"

"No." Vincent answered her, trying not to roll his eyes. "I will give you one every time, I promise."

**A/N: Vincent's Gauntlet. I have tried to search this many times to see if he had a human arm or if the gauntlet itself was a robotic arm. The majority of the places I searched say that it is just a gauntlet. However, there have been talk on sites, I am unsure what to believe, that it states in FF7 that his arm was infected by gangrene or an experiment gone wrong, and it was removed. There are so many possibilities with the experiments that could have regrown it back, or it could have been replaced with either cybernetics or another arm. Now I am going down a middle road...it is going to be both, experimental, and totally twisted. It is going to be, for this purpose, and a hideous reminder, another arm! I also know that when amputations happen they usually go for the 'head' of the bone they are slicing into..However, what that arm belonged to before it was grafted onto Vincent, I will leave that up to you readers.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it other than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: Ok, as promised, here we have... PLOT! So, hope you all enjoy... kinda have a Sephiroth thing stuck in my head, so i might take a hiades to write some notes for that down... who knows. Again, i shall beg for reviews if i must... lol. Oh, and there's a name calling scene coming next chapter, that is sure to please!**_

Several things were on Keela's mind the next morning. The most important, was being unable to shake the feeling that she needed to go to HQ. Never one to brush off premonitions, no matter how slight, she packed up Dreya and made her way to the TURK floor of the ShinRa building. Deciding that the most obvious place she should be was Rufus' office, she walked nonchalantly towards it and knocked on the door.

"Enter." came the calm voice of the president. Seeing who it was, he stood from his chair, smiling. "My dear, what a surprise. After yesterday I didn't think you'd come back so soon. Is everything alright?"

Keela smiled, "everything is fine, I just couldn't shake the feeling that I needed to be here for some reason."

as soon as Dark Nation saw who Keela had in her arms, she bounded towards her, coming to a stop and sitting up, tail excitedly tapping the floor.

Keela laughed as she put Dreya down on the floor. "Nation, calm down. There, shes all yours."

as soon as she was on the floor, she was attacked by the guard hound's tongue. "Nation!" she giggled.

Rufus shook his head and smiled. "i doubt we will ever understand their bond. Come, my dear, have a seat. I suppose we shall just wait and see what it is you are needed for."

~! #$%^&*

as they arrived at the ShinRa headquarters, Yume began to get nervous. Angeal had assured her that he would be right by her side, and that no one would take her from him. He knew she was still leery of ShinRa, but what he didn't know was that she was nervous about seeing Reno as well. It had been years since the night he snuck her out and told her to run. Years that she had missed him. To most people he was eccentric, not the brotherly sort, but he was _hers_. She loved him with all her heart, even more after she had lost Zackary. Reno was all she had left.

Angeal strode through the front door, not really arrogantly, but confidently. Walking up to the receptionist he stated his business clearly. "I need to speak to Reno of the TURKS."

the woman at the desk was a bit flustered at first. "oh, of course. Who may I tell him is here?"

"i would prefer to be anonymous for the time being."

the woman nodded and flagged a passing TURK. "would you please go and find Mister Reno. Tell him its urgent."

the TURK nodded and ran off to find his boss.

~! #$%^&*

Keela and Rufus were chatting lightly when the hurried knock interrupted them. "Enter."

the door was almost flung open as a low level TURK ran in. "Sir! I'm so glad you're here."

alarmed by the man's tone, Rufus stood up. "What is it Jeremiah?"

at that moment, the TURK realized that Keela was there. "ma'am, sir, I was sent by reception to find Mister Reno. She said it was urgent. But I cant find him, and Mister Tseng is in a meeting, I didn't know where else to go."

Rufus sighed, "you were wise to come here. Can you describe who was asking for him?" looking over at Keela, he could see her eyes were closed, he could tell she was reading the young TURK's mind.

"It was a man and a wom- "

Keela cut the man off mid sentence. Her eyes were open again, wide open. She stood up and addressed him. "Jeremiah, find Reno. I don't care _where_ he is. _Find_ him."

"yes ma'am."

she turned to Rufus, who could tell something was wrong. "i hate to do this but can-"

Rufus smiled, "Dreya is fine with me, go. I do hope you'll keep me informed as to what this is about."

Keela nodded and ran out. She sprinted down to the elevators, in shock. At that moment, she felt she couldn't get to the lobby soon enough. It couldn't be possible...

~! #$%^&*

Jeremiah finally found Reno. He was in the locker room with Rude, having just gotten done sparring with him. "Sir! I was sent to find you. I was told it was urgent, I couldn't find you and Mister Tseng was busy so I went to the president. Sir, there's somebody asking for you downstairs. Your wife was there, I started to describe who was asking for you and she stopped me. She ran out of the president's office and told me to find you. She sounded panicked sir."

hearing that Keela was already down there, and the way the TURK had described how she acted, Reno and Rude exchanged looks and took off for the lobby.

~! #$%^&*

Angeal was trying to keep Yume calm as they waited for her brother. He was just about to say something to her when a velvety smooth voice appeared behind him.

"Well, Well, Well. Lt. Hewley. This is surprising, you know, considering you're dead. What are you doing here?" Keela purred.

Angeal turned around, revealing Yume without realizing it. Keela's eyes widened in shock. "Hello Kee-"

he was cut off as Reno and Rude came barreling into the lobby. "Kee, baby whats going... on..." looking around, Reno stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yume." both Keela and Reno breathed.

Although Yume didn't know how the woman knew her name, she smiled childishly at her brother. "Hey Ren." As she ran and gave him a hug.

Keela looked at her husband, seeing the look on his face, he was almost in tears. "OK, awkward family moment but, lets take this upstairs, come on people."

no one said anything as they took the elevators back up to the TURK floor. The silence lasted until they were safely in Keela's old office. Neither Reno nor Yume had stopped looking at each other, holding hands. It was a wonder they hadn't tripped on their way here.

Sitting down at her old desk she decided to introduce everyone. "Right, so, Rude, this is Yume Fair. Zack and Reno's sister. Yume, I'm Keela, Reno's wife. Rude is my brother and Reno's partner and last but not least, SOLDIER 1st Class Lt. Angeal Hewley. Still confused as to why you are here, being that you're DEAD. Of course that shouldn't really surprise me, you always were a bit off."

"How do you know who I am?" Yume asked, noticing how comfortable the woman looked in the chair, as if she belonged there. She looked at Reno. "Perhaps Zack was wrong, I shouldn't have come here."

Reno spoke up, "Shes a witch Yume. Wait, Zack sent you here?" Thinking, he turned to Angeal, "Kee's right, you were dead. What the hell, yo."

Keela sensed power in the room other than her own. Looking straight at Yume, who was still looking sheepishly at Reno, she was about to ask something when she got a glimpse of someones mind. Flashes of nudity and gasps of pleasure. The way that Angeal was looking at Yume, gave it all away.

"Oh, Angeal, how could you be so stupid?" Reading further into his mind, she saw bits from the bar, and the spell. She immediately looked at Yume. "Never mind, I get it."

"What?" Reno asked, interested in what his wife saw.

"Oh, nothing, you know how new this whole mind reading thing is... just a misunderstanding." Keela responded. It was a little too quick for Reno.

"Akeela."

"Yes, my love?" she smiled, not noticing how her eyes were darting back and forth between Angeal and Yume.

Angeal attempted to steer the conversation back to topic. "Ah, okay, so. Yes, I was dead, ah Zack did send me back from the Lifestream to get Yume here. He said it was time for her to go home. That she needed help. He didn't say for what though."

His explanation trailed off as he saw Reno noticing Keela gaze from himself to Yume. "What's going on he-" he looked at Yume and she dropped her head, as if being reprimanded.

"Rude! Grab him!" Keela yelled.

Just as Rude got his arms around Reno, the redheaded TURK lost it. "Oh hell no!"

he turned his attention to Angeal, "You mother fucker! You slept with her didn't you?!"

"Reno!" Keela yelled, as her husband struggled against his partners hold.

"She's my sister Angeal! You couldn't keep your fucking hands to yourself, could you!" he yelled, nearly punching Rude as he tried to get to Angeal.

Keela had had enough, and she was starting to feel like a TURK again, being in her office. It was time to take action.

"SILENCE!" She barked, getting everyone's attention. She then silently hoped her phone was still connected, as she hit the speed dial button on her desk.

_Yes?_

"Tseng, could you come here for a moment please?"

Tseng checked the ID, _Keela?_

"Don't ask, Tseng, just do it."

With that she hung up.

"Reno, if you cant control yourself, I will be forced to handcuff you to the chair. Now sit down and shut up." she said, with authority.

There was no knock, as Tseng waltzed in to his former partner's office. He was about to ask her what this was all about, when he saw the scene before him. "What the devil? Should I call the guards?" he asked instead, a slight smile on his face.

Reno, despite Keela's warning, hadn't controlled himself. And as everyone's attention was on the director, he slipped out of Rude's hold and lunged for Angeal. He managed to get in a right hook before Angeal realized it.

"Rude." Keela sighed.

"On it." he replied as he grabbed Reno, handcuffing him behind his back, and dragging him back to the chair. "Sorry Red."

Yume ran to Angeal. "No, I'm fine. You did warn me, after all." he half- laughed.

"Reno, it isn't like he took advantage of me." she said, exasperated.

""Tseng, quit laughing and get in here." Keela half- ordered.

Reno, still not satisfied retorted, "I don't care, Yume. You're my _sister_."

Tseng, always the voice of reason, piped up. "Reno, please tell me how that is any different from _your_ situation? Believe it or not, there were bets being placed within the ranks. Wagering how long it would be, before Rude did the same thing to you for sleeping with Keela."

"Reno," Keela said calmly. "You are being a hypocrite, and you are letting your emotions rule you. Given our circumstances, I should think you, of all people, know what its like to be in Angeal's position. You and I, as well as Tseng and Rude, _personally_ know how much honor means to Lt. Hewley. Now, can you be civilized or do I have to have you escorted out of here?"

Reno noticed the way Keela had changed in the past few minutes, he looked from her to Tseng and back again. "Damn, two Tsengs. That shit's creepy, yo."

"Reno," Tseng sighed, taking on his best irritated teacher voice.

"Fine, yo. I won't try to hurt him. Not right now, anyway. I cant promise about later though." He finally said.

With that, Keela nodded at Rude, and Reno was released from the handcuffs. She looked around the room, and she could still feel the tension. Feeling a little less formal than before, she tried to break the ice that was building.

"So," she said wistfully, "Geal, how ya been?" Slowly everyone began to chuckle a little. "What?" She asked, innocently.

Angeal laughed a little, "Ah, dead. But otherwise good, how about yourself?"

"Eh, cant complain. Well, I _could_, but it probably wouldn't do any good." she replied. Then, looking at Yume, she said plainly, "Honey, that spell would've done a lot more if you had infused it with a splash of Vanilla. Though it didn't really look like you needed it."

"Vanilla?" Yume asked, slightly taken by how Keela had known about any of it, but then remembered she could read minds.

"Don't ask why it works, I have no idea." she said, throwing her hands up.

"Reno, confused again, asked, "What spell?"

_oops, _She thought_. _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it other than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: Alright boys and girls, in this chapter, as I said, there is an insult shooting contest... of a sort. I am not even going to attempt to take credit for ANY of them. Yes, I put them together, and yes, I reworded some of them to make them more practical. But they are all from movies. Just putting that out there so that no one gets pissed thinking I'm trying to take credit. I'm not. I really got into the story telling part with Keela and Yume, and i think i might continue that in the next chapter, we shall see. Well, enjoy my lovilies!**_

"Umm... Baby, maybe it's best if you don't know." Keela said, trying to delay the subject.

"Akeela." He said, slowly.

Tseng chose then to excuse himself, knowing it was private.

"OK, fine. From what I gathered from Angeal's thoughts," Turning to Angeal, "Sorry about that, by the way, but it was kinda yelling at me." She said, waving her hands around excitedly. "Anyway, Yume cast a spell to release his inhibitions, I assume so that he wasn't such a stick in the mud. And that spell is what lead to the um, 'escapade', that got you all hot under the collar." She ended with a sigh.

Reno turned on his sister with a look of pure authority, the way he used to when they were young. "Yume Ambrosia Fair."

"What?!" She said, innocently.

"Don't you 'what' me. You know better than to use your power like that. What if it had backfired?" He gave his sternest lecture face, as he waited for her to respond.

"Fine! I won't do it again, but I'm _not_ sorry." She said, winking at Angeal, before remembering her brother was there.

"Yume." Reno said, warningly.

"Nope, that's final. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself." She shot back.

Angeal piped up, before he could think. "Can she _ever._"

"Geal, you aren't helping." Keela warned.

Reno started to get up from the chair, but Rude held him down.

"Well, it's the truth." Angeal retorted. "She almost beat my ass in the little 'fight' we had."

That did it. "You _fought_ with my _sister?!_"

"Yeah, but that wasn't until after the whole 'thundercunt' thing." Angeal said, again, not thinking.

"Fuck it." Was all you heard before Reno lunged for him again. This time, Rude tackled him before he got a punch in.

"OK, family reunion is over. Yume, Angeal, why don't you two come with me. Yume, you can meet your niece, and then we'll head back to the apartment. Rude, I suspect the two of you have somewhere else to be. Reno, I expect you to be cooled down by the time you come home, otherwise I suggest you stay the night at my brother's place. Do I make myself clear?" Keela said, switching back into TURK mode. All she got in response from Reno, was him pulling out of Rude's hold and storming out.

~! #$%^&*

It had been hours since the 'reunion'. Keela had taken Yume and Angeal to get Dreya from Rufus' office. Where she filled him in on what happened. Yume was a nervous wreck the whole time, unsure what to think of the new President ShinRa. Afterward, they went to Reno and Keela's apartment. Keela's insisted that they both stay there.

When they protested, mostly due to the fiasco earlier, Keela said,"Psh, please. If Reno doesn't like it he can kiss my ass. This is my house too. Besides, being pregnant, I tend to get what I want. You just have to know how to work him, I remember this one time... never mind."

Yume looked interested. "No, tell me. Please, I promise I won't tell Reno."

Keela laughed, "It wouldn't matter if you did or not. He knows, he just hates to admit that it happened." She paused for a second before continuing, "OK, fine. After I left the company, they needed a Second in Command. They went along for awhile without one, but eventually Tseng decided that Reno had the right stuff to do it. He offered him the job but Reno turned him down. Well, knowing I had ways to persuade him, even if he didn't know exactly what those ways were, Tseng called me and asked for my help. So when Reno came home, I laid it on pretty thick. We had just found out I was pregnant, and we hadn't told anybody yet. I '_suggested_' to him that if I was pregnant with twins, we'd need the extra money, and I told him that if he didn't take Tseng's offer, I would tell Rude that I was pregnant. Not that we didn't want him to know, Reno just knew we needed to tell my mom first, else she'd kill him. So, needless to say, with that genius double whammy I pulled, he accepted the job. I of course told him afterward what I had done, but by that time he was so happy in his work that it didn't matter. In fact, I think after that, he realized how conniving I can be. And, obviously, there's only Dreya so there was no need to worry. It was kinda funny though when we found out. He was a wreck, still thinking it could be twins. When the doctor told us it was only one, I swear he almost fainted, he was so relieved."

Yume was laughing by the end of the story, "Oh gods, I can totally picture Reno doing that. And kudos, by the way, I can be just as conniving, but that... that was pure genius. I think we are going to get along perfectly."

Shortly after that, Angeal excused himself. He needed some time to think. He didn't think the girls would mind if he wasn't there, they were wrapped up in stories. They said goodbye and to be careful. He agreed he would, but never the less, when Reno came home with Rude in tow, she sent them out to find him.

~! #$%^&*

Angeal was sitting at the bar, just thinking about all the shit that had happened, when some drunk guy came up behind him.

"Excuse me, is that a nose or did a bus park on your face?" The drunk man asked.

At first Angeal thought he heard him wrong."What?" He asked.

"You know, if I had a dog with a face like yours, I'd shave his ass and teach him to walk back wards." The man retorted back, giving his friends a laugh.

A little stunned, Angeal asked."I'm sorry, did you just say my face looks like an ass?"

The man laughed."Yeah, I did. You stuck- up, half- witted, Scruffy looking, Chocobo herder."

"Of the two of us, you seem to be the half- witted one. Were you always this stupid, or did you take lessons?" Angeal said.

The man began to get upset, "I took lessons, from you. I fart in your general direction, your mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of elderberries."

Angeal looked at him, shocked by his stupidity, "What you just said, is one of the most insanely idiotic things I've ever heard. Everyone in this room is now dumber for having listened to it."

Now the man was getting pissed,"Why you shit kicking, stinky Chocobo manure smelling, mother fucker, you."

Angeal laughed , "You are literally too stupid to insult."

"You son of a motherless Chocobo." He spat.

Angeal thought he had given the drunk enough chances to back off, but apparently not, "Oh, you wanna play that way do you? Alright... You are physically repulsive, intellectually retarded, you have no taste, a lousy sense of humor, and you smell. You are about as useful as a cock flavored lollipop, and from what I hear, you couldn't hit water if you fell out of a fucking boat. You are somewhere between a cockroach, and that white stuff that accumulates at the corner of your mouth when you're thirsty. You can always tell when you've been at somebodies house, because the toilet is never flushed, and the cat is pregnant. You are the type of club- toting, raw meat eating, 'me Tarzan, you Jane', big balled, bubble head, that can only count to ten if he's barefoot or wearing sandals. You are in more dire need of a blow job than any white man in history. I find it hard to believe that out of a hundred thousand sperm, you were the fastest. I'm sure when you were born, the doctor turned around and slapped your mother. Aside from the fact that you smell like a bong's nut sack, I suggest you shut your anorexic, malnutritioned, tape worm havin', over dosed, Wutaian diet drinkin' ass up."

Reno and Rude had showed up during Angeal's rant, seeing the two TURKS in uniform the man became scared. "I think we got off on the wrong foot here."

Angeal wasn't done yet, "That's all you've got pal, two wrong feet in fucking ugly shoes." A laugh sounded behind him and Angeal turned to look. Rude was biting back a laugh, while Reno was letting it out shamelessly.

Getting some of his gall back, the drunk tried to foolishly stand up to the TURKS. "You want a piece too?"

"Shut up, you long streak of paralyzed piss." Reno yelled. "You must be full blown insane to think you could take on a TURK."

The man backed off into the crowd, as Reno and Rude walked up to Angeal. "Come here to finish what you started?" Angeal asked Reno.

Reno laughed a little, before answering, "Naw man, I gotta give you mad props for that just now. Fucker would have been knocked out, if it had been me he tried that shit on. And... I know Yume is a big girl, it just took me some time to get used to the idea of her doin' a dead guy. If you're what she really wants, I ain't gonna stand in the way, yo. And unless you give me a _really_ good reason, I ain't gonna try to kill you." He reached out a hand to Angeal, "Truce?"

Angeal took it and gave it a firm shake, "Truce." Then he added, "Mad props, huh?"

Rude piped in, "Yeah, you were awesome. Takes a lot to impress Red."

Angeal looked a bit stunned by the big man's comment. "Really, you aren't just saying that?"

Reno laughed,"You're so fabulous 'Geal, I'll bet you piss glitter. Here, let me buy you a drink."

Angeal laughed at his comment, but then added, "You are just as persistent as your sister. She only cast on me because I wouldn't drink with her."

Reno looked at him weird for a second, then laughed, "That's my Yume, I taught her everything she knows, yo."

"Oh, Gaia help us." Angeal murmured. He guessed Rude had heard him, because there was a deep snort from behind him.

Reno was apparently still replaying the insults in his head. He shook his head and laughed out loud, "Cock flavored lollipop. Fuckin' awesome."

Angeal just shook his head in disbelief, he was sure he would never understand Reno. Just after he had that thought, he almost spit out his drink because of Reno.

"Yo, I wonder if they sell those..." He asked, seriously. _Oh gods, Reno._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it other than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: OK, this chapter started off as complete dribble... however, I managed to recover some lost ground. We now know how Reno and Keela got together, AND a little bit of what happened during the unwritten fight between Yume and Angeal. All in all, I am quite proud of it. Sorry for the absence of Yuffie and Vincent, I shall try to touch on them next chapter, after that... PLOT! I promise! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it my dearies... PLEASE REVIEW! **_

"Oh, and he had his wing out while we had sex." Yume told Keela.

"That... is fucking hot." She sighed.

"I know, right! It was freakin amazing!" Yume swooned.

Keela laughed, "Well, don't worry, I won't dish about Reno and I... you'd probably get sick... There was this one time though that I walked in on Rude and his boyfriend."

"Rude's gay?" Yume was shocked.

"Well, no. I should clarify... at the time he was bi- curious. He refuses to talk about it though, the guy turned into a real stalker." She said.

"How do you mean?" Yume asked her new friend.

"Well, he got Rude's name tattooed on his... well, somewhere..." She giggled.

"Oh gods, you don't mean... well, that isn't _too_ bad." Yume said, even as she winced.

"Oh no, it was. It said 'Rude's my dude' across his pelvic bone. It was creepy, he sent a pic to Rude after he got it done. Anyway, Rude is now completely straight. The tattoo wasn't the worst reason, but it was pretty high up on the list. In total, it was bad enough for Rude to become, _un_curious." Keela half laughed.

"Wow. So tell me more about you and Reno... not the gross stuff though." She giggled.

"Well..." Keela said slowly, "The way we met is kind of interesting. But I'm sure you don't wanna hear about it."

"I do! I do!" Yume said, in a near scream.

Keela laughed, "OK, OK. Calm down woman. Well, Rude brought Reno over to my mom's house for a Sunday dinner. I wasn't a TURK anymore. We worked there at the same time, but we were on different shifts since they didn't allow Rude and I to work at the same time. Anyway, Rude brought him over and I guess he liked what he saw. I had an on- again, off- again boyfriend at the time. Who, I'll admit right now, was a real piece of work. Rude had to beat some sense into him a few times for the way he treated me. So, I was seeing somebody when we first met, and I didn't really pay much attention to him.

You know how it is, your brother's friends are rarely ever appealing. I had almost completely forgotten about him until one night when I was at the bar. I was there, drowning my sorrows as usual, after Robby and I had broken up for what must have been the hundredth time. And here comes Reno, ever the charmer of course, and he plops down next to me. He didn't recognize me at first, and started to hit on me, _blatantly._ I could tell he was half in the barrel already. Now that I think about it, he probably would have hit on me anyway... sorry, side- tracked.

So, he finally realizes who I am, and he starts to get... oh, I don't know... _weird_. Like, he's suddenly shy or something. Well, I figure 'Hey, at least I don't have to drink alone.' Which, honestly, the drinking was probably what did it. I'm not saying its the _only_ reason we're together... it just helped us hit it off. After who knows how many shots of tequila, which I had never had before, Reno confessed that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about me. Actually, I think his exact words were that I had 'ruined women for him.' I was insulted by the way he said it, of course, and he spent about ten minutes trying to rephrase it so it didn't sound that way. Well, I eventually got out of him that he liked me.

Let me rephrase that, I'm gonna go middle school on ya for a second, he '_like'_ liked me. He made sure to stress that. Well, shortly after that, the 'tarbender' as Reno was calling her, cut us both off and called us a cab. Reno _mysteriously_ couldn't remember where he lived, but honestly, we were both fuckin' trashed so he probably couldn't. So, I offered to let him crash on my couch. Which he did. What I had forgotten about in my drunken stupor, was that I had a roommate." At that, Yume interrupted.

"Oh, no!" She sighed, caught up in the story.

Keela laughed, "I know! Well, imagine my roommate's surprise when she got up to make coffee. There, on our loveseat... why he didn't choose the big couch, we may never know... anyway, there on our loveseat was the famous Reno of the TURKS. Sprawled out in all his glory. I think he must have tried to get somewhat undressed the night before because his pants were half off. And, apparently, he drools in his sleep when he drinks too much.

Anyway, I hear this high pitched scream and my TURK training kicks in. I came running out into the living room with my gun, only to find that her scream had shaken Reno so bad that the poor boy fell onto the floor. He was in the process of jumping up and searching for an intruder when his hangover caught up with him, along with his pants. They had fallen down when he got up, and he fell over. He landed with his head not three inches from my roommates feet. She started screaming again, which I'm sure didn't help his hangover in the least. I put my gun away and quieted my friend.

To which Reno mumbled a 'thank you' into the carpet after she shut up. I started to help him back onto the couch, when he realized it was me. 'Heeey, Keela.' Mind you, he still sounded half drunk. I said hi and got him to stay seated, though it took some effort. After I made him some coffee and gave him some aspirin, he was lucid enough to ask me straight forward if we had slept together, because he couldn't remember. I told him no, we hadn't.

His reaction was priceless though, he honestly looked like he had just relieved himself after holding a full bladder for hours. He said, 'Oh, good.' which apparently he thought sounded insulting, so he rushed to tell me that he meant that it was good, so that Rude wouldn't kill him. But right after that he added that it would have been worth it. Needless to say, it was all down hill from there..."

Yume interrupted again, "You fell for it..."

Keela sighed, "Yeah, I fell for it. Not that it was a lie, there was just no going back after that for me."

Yume did a visual aide for her, "Kind of like, Knife. Heart. Kht"

Keela giggled a bit, "Exactly, I was hooked. It was his day off, and after my roommate went to work we just sat there, _all day_, and talked."

"About what?" She asked.

"Fuck all, just... _everything._ His childhood with you, my childhood with Rude. That's even when I told him I was a witch, something I never tell _anyone._ Robby hadn't even known. After I told him, I was afraid he was gonna freak out. He didn't though, he just calmly told me about you. I can tell he sort of regretted it, considering that's the reason why you had to leave, but I think he realized that we both had shared some pretty damning information so he knew neither of us would say anything. By the time dinner rolled around, we both realized we hadn't really eaten anything substantial all day and he offered to take me out. I said yes, of course, and pretty much, the rest is history." Keela ended, somewhat out of breath.

"Wow. That isn't anywhere _near_ how Angeal and I got together." Yume laughed.

"Oh really? Do tell." Keela said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

Yume laughed. "I called him a bitch."

Keela gasped, "No way!"

Yume started laughing again, "Yes way!"

Keela started laughing so hard she had to grab hold of the table before the chair fell over backwards. Gasping for breath, her right hand waving up and down in the air, she sputtered out, "That's awesome! Big boy pound for pwnin' the big guy!"

Yume laughed along with her and gave Keela her 'big boy pound' before continuing. "Anyway, needless to say, he was in shock. He called me a 'Cock- juggling Thundercunt' and shortly after, we had our little 'tift' in the parking lot."

She could tell Keela was getting into to it, "Uuww! Beat down in the parking lot! Sorry, carry on."

"Thank you." Yume laughed, "That's the first time I saw his wing. It sprouted right before we began. HAWWWWWWWt, little emphasis... anyway, we didn't use weapons and I didn't use my powers. At first he wouldn't hit me _at all._ Which, of course pissed me off. I mean, fucking hit me already!"

"Uh huh..." Keela agreed.

"Well, I finally got upset enough that I chose a low blow. I faked like I was gonna punch him in the face, and when he went to block... I kicked him in the nuts." She said, blushing.

"Oh, Yume..." Keela whined. "Boys don't like it when you do that..."

"Well, I was _pissed._ Regardless, it got him to focus and he started _actually_ trying... after he recovered of course. I almost had it won when I got him down on the ground in a head lock but... and I _still_ don't know how he managed it... he brought his left leg up and hooked it around my neck, which he used as leverage to reverse it and I ended up with his amazingly toned leg wrapped around my windpipe and his arms wrapped around my legs... I was fucked. But, not in the good way... that came later." She said in a laugh. When Yume looked at her sister- in- law, her mouth was open.

Keela pretended to wipe her mouth, "Um, wow. That was, ah. Am I drooling?" They both laughed.

Apparently, the boys thought now was the perfect time to come home. As they walked into the apartment, then scene before them had them curious.

"Well, well. What do we have here? What have you two canaries been talking about?" Reno asked, his eyebrow raised.

One look at the men caused the girls to laugh even harder, if it were even possible. Reno and Angeal looked at one another knowingly."Us." They both said at once.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it other than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: OK, I know I said I'd touch on Vince and Yuffie, however, it got bumped to the next chapter. Thankfully, the next chapter is a few short words any from being post- able. So, never fear, my dears! **_

Keela woke up in a cold sweat. She looked over at Reno, to confirm she hadn't woken him. He still slept soundly, sprawled out on top of the messed up covers. She soundlessly slipped out of bed and put on her robe. Walking blind in the dark apartment, she made her way to the living room. Angeal and Yume were in the spare bedroom next to Dreya's room, so she didn't have to worry about being heard. Grabbing her laptop off the counter, she went and sat in the overstuffed armchair next to the end table. She kept the light off as she powered up her computer.

She waited for everything to load before selecting the icon with the ShinRa company logo. The employee log-in screen came up and she hesitated. She wasn't even sure her identification number and password would still work. She took a deep breath and typed it in. At first she thought it was going to deny her, but then the screen flashed, _access granted_. She sighed softly in relief.

~! #$%^&*

Tseng was getting ready to call it a day, Rufus was lounging in the armchair across for him, half asleep. Tseng had tried to convince him to head home without him, but Rufus knew that if he didn't stay with him, he would work through the night and never make it home. Tseng chuckled softly at his lover.

Raising an eyebrow, eyes still shut, Rufus said, "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

"Nothing, Koibito. I'm almost done here, so we can be on our way short-ly" He ended slowly, as something popped up on his computer.

"What is it Tseng?" Rufus asked, getting up out of the chair. Not many things could shock the director of the TURKS into silence, so he was intrigued.

"Keela..." Tseng answered, without taking his eyes off the screen.

"What about her?" Rufus pressed.

Snapping out of his stupor a bit he looked at Rufus. "I programmed the network to inform me if her ID number was ever used to access the system."

Rufus was beginning to get alarmed, "And?"

"She just logged in from her laptop." He blurted out, stunned.

"Why?" The President asked.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Tseng told him.

~! #$%^&*

Keela stared at the screen for a minute, not knowing why she was even doing this, when suddenly a private message popped up. _Shit._

_**Tseng: Keela, what are you doing?**_

Shakily, she typed back:

_**I don't know, exactly.**_

_**Tseng: There must be some reason, I've never known you to do anything on a whim.**_

**Tseng was right. She just honestly didn't know why she was on here. There was just this **_**feeling.**_

_**Tseng: Keela?**_

_~ I'm here, Tseng._

_**Tseng: What's on your mind? Is something bothering you?**_

_~ No._

_**Tseng:**__ You have clearance to Reno's files, if you are worried about one of his missions._

Keela smiled.

_~ No, it isn't that._

_~ Wait, why do I have clearance? More so, why is my log-in even still active?_

_**Tseng: For the same reason you still have an ID badge, Keela.**_

_~ Which is..._

_**Tseng: Once a TURK, always a TURK, Keela.**_

_**Tseng: As far as this company is concerned, you are merely on sabbatical, until the time you can safely return to duty. **_

_~ Don't hold your breath Tseng. That may never happen. _

_**Tseng: I am aware of that, my dear. However, everything remains active, just in case.**_

Keela didn't know what to say. She was having that feeling again, like she was supposed to be on here for something.

_**Tseng: Keela?**_

_~ Yes?_

_**Tseng: Are you alright? **_

_~ I don't know... I just cant shake this feeling._

_**Tseng: What feeling? **_

_~ The feeling that made me get on here in the first place. I woke up in a cold sweat, and something was pulling me to sign on. i don't know why though._

_**Tseng: I see. Well, far be it for me to question it. Your 'feelings' have lead to more successful missions than I can count.**_

_**Tseng: In the meantime, while you wait for it to play out, feel free to poke around. Perhaps something here will help. **_

_~ Sir?! _

_**Tseng: Keela, I trust you. I know our secrets are safe.**_

_~ Alright. Maybe you are right, maybe looking around will help. Thank you, Tseng._

_**Tseng: You are welcome, my dear. **_

_**Tseng: Oh, Keela?**_

_~ Yes, Tseng?_

_**Tseng: I wont tell Reno about our little chat, I'll leave that up for you to decide. However, I don't suggest letting him know your clearance level. Its above his, and he might be a little perturbed by that.**_

_~ I'll keep that in mind._

_**Tseng: Goodnight, my dear.**_

_~ Goodnight, Tseng._

~! #$%^&*

Reno's internal clock was telling him it was time to get up. He fought it, and rolled over to take Keela in his arms. When he found she wasn't there, he opened his eyes and noticed her side of the bed was empty. Looking around he found her sitting length wise on the window seat in their room. She looked like she was lost in thought. He looked at the clock on the nightstand, 5:15. Getting up, he walked over by her.

"Babe? Everything OK?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, just been thinking."

"About what, yo?" He prodded.

"Something that Tseng said last night." She sighed.

"Babe, we didn't see Tseng last night." He told her.

She looked at him with a tinge of guilt. "I... I talked to him."

"When?" He asked, a bit alarmed.

The guilty look was still on her face. "I... I logged on to the company network last night."

"Why?!" He said, startled.

"I... I don't know. I woke up with this feeling and it led me to it. Tseng must have been notified when I logged in, because he sent me a message almost right away." She confessed.

A bit leery, Reno answered, "OK... about what?"

Keela told him about what they had talked about, and in the midst of confessing she forgot to leave out the part about being able to access his files. To her amazement, he wasn't upset, in fact he looked a bit concerned.

"Yo, did you see something that upset you? Is that why you couldn't sleep?" He asked, with true worry.

She laughed a bit, "No, I didn't even look around. I just... I've been thinking."

"About what, Kee? You can tell me." He said, lovingly.

Her hormones kicked into high gear at the love in his voice. She started crying, and he reached for her.

"Oh, babe. Whats wrong?" He murmured into her hair, as he held her to him.

Sobbing, she blurted out, "I wanna be a TURK again." After that, the tears wouldn't stop, and Reno had to wait for her to calm done before answering her.

"Yo, is that what you really want, or is it the hormones talking?" He asked. Most men wouldn't be so blunt, but having experience with her pregnancy moods, he knew she wasn't one to lash out at him.

"No, its what I want. I... I called Tseng a little bit ago, I had some questions." She confessed.

"Like what?" He asked, as he rubbed her back.

"Like how it would work if I ever _did_ come back. I think he knew where I was going with it, and he told me that if I were to resume my position... things would have to be adjusted." She said, calming a bit.

"What do you mean, yo?" He was confused a little.

"Well, you're Second, and I _was_ Second. He was right that I wanted to know how that would work." She told him.

"OK, and what did he say?" He asked.

"He said that we would share the responsibilities. He told me not to worry. He said that if its what I really wanted, we would figure it out. I... I don't want to take your job from you, I know how much you love it." She was starting to cry again, by the time she finished.

"Hey... don't cry, just breathe slowly and wait for it to pass." He said, as he held her close. "And you wouldn't be taking my job, we'd share."

She nodded, and sat there for a few seconds.

"Better?" He asked, when her breathing calmed.

"Yes. Why aren't you getting mad? Here I am, pregnant, and whining that I want to go back to one of the most dangerous jobs there is." She asked him, almost accusingly.

He laughed, "Kee, I know you, if there's something you want... you're going to get it one way or the other. If its what you really want, then I'm not going to stop you. I will however, demand certain conditions."

"Look at you, being all mature and using big words." She teased.

"There's the sass I was looking for." He smiled. "Now, are you _sure_ that this is what you want?"

She thought for a minute, "Yes, I'm sure. But, I don't wanna overdo it. And I still want to help Yume out, we're going to work on her powers. But..."

"But what?" He questioned.

"What if I start to lose it again, I don't want anyone to get hurt." She said, tearing up again.

"Babe, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I just want you to be happy, yo." He smiled, and kissed her hair.

She looked up at her husband, amazed.

"What?" He asked.

"_Who are you, and what did you do with my husband?" She laughed._

"What... maybe I've finally grown up." He stated, seriously. He had to move quick to catch her before she fell off the seat from her laughter.

"_Fuck, yo. Way to boost my confidence." He said, which caused her to laugh even harder. "Yeah, Yeah. Laugh it up, yo."_

She slowed her laughing a bit, "Oh, Reno... I didn't mean it like that..."

He smiled, "I know that, yo. But all laughing aside..." He added, as he pointed to her belly. "You're on desk duty til after you pop."

"Gods, Reno. You know I hate it when you refer to childbirth that way." She said, rolling her eyes.

He laughed, and took her in his arms again. "Yeah, but you know how I do."

_She laughed, "Yes, Reno... I know how you do." _

Just then a little voice called out, "Maaaamaaaaa..."

Reno laughed, "I'll go get the brat. You just relax."

"Um, Reno. You aren't exactly dressed for the part. I'll go get her." She smiled.

He nodded, sheepishly, remembering that he was naked.

She got up off the window seat and walked into Dreya's room.

"Maaamaaa..." She called again.

Keela could see her red curls bouncing as she sat sweetly in her crib. "Whaaat..." She sang back.

Dreya smiled widely, seeing her. "I awake!" She announced.

Keela laughed, "I can see that."

"Where Aunty 'Ume?" She asked.

"I think Aunty Yume is sleeping yet, baby." She smiled.

"_No she's not." Came Yume's voice from behind her. She walked up next to Keela, before adding, "I heard Snot-face calling for you."_

Dreya giggled, "I not 'not-face, You 'not-face."

Playing along, Yume said, "No, you're a Snot-face."

Giggling, Dreya kept going, "Aunty 'Ume 'not-face."

"Why you..." Yume said, starting to tickle her.

Dreya laughed loudly, "Aunty 'Ume 'not-face!"

"Am not.." Yume laughed.

"Are too." Angeal said, walking in. His agreement made Dreya laugh even harder and clap her hands.

Yume shot a look over her shoulder, "Traitor, I was winning too."

"Nah uh!" Dreya giggled.

"Oh, yeah?" Yume asked, tickling her again.

Reno had put a pair of pants on, and was walking to the kitchen when he heard the commotion. "Damn, Drey, you sure are popular. You got a party goin' on in here, yo."

Dreya giggled again, "Daddy funny."

"Yes, he is." Keela said in agreement.

"Yeah, funny looking..." Yume added.

"Hey, now... you fell from the same tree there, crab-apple." Reno retorted.

Yume just stuck out her tongue. Angeal laughed that the two of them. "Wow, what are we... four?"

"Five." Yume countered.

"And a half." Reno added, with a nod.

"Damn straight." Yume laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it other than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: OK, so it was more than a few words away. Added the Zack and Geal scene afterward. Anyway, things are really rolling now. Be prepared for a drunk Yuffie scene, and a serious relationship conversation between Yume and Angeal, both coming next chapter. Enjoy my lovelies!**_

Vincent had left bright and early the next day. He had business he had to attend to, he promised Yuffie they'd continue where they left off as soon as he got back. He;d only been gone a day and was due back tomorrow, but Yuffie was already driving Tifa nuts with her rambling. Tifa finally couldn't take it anymore,

"Yuffie! If you don't shut up, I'm not going to get any work done. And I swear, with all your bouncing up and down, you're going to injure yourself. Now, if you are that anxious, do something to distract yourself." Sh said, exasperated.

"Like what?" Yuffie asked, trying to stop bouncing.

"I don't know, doesn't your weed calm you down?" She blurted, half joking.

"No." Yuffie stated, matter of factly.

"OK, then how about Reeve, maybe he has something you can help with." Tifa stated.

"Nope." Yuffie answered, starting to bounce again, "Already called, he's full up for help."

"Ah, shit. OK, um... don't you have a job or something?" She asked.

"No, what for? My father is the ruler of all Wutai, he sends me an allowance... and since I quit pot, I have more than I need now. Come on, Tif. There's gotta be something I can do. I'm goin' crazy here!" She whined.

"You aren't the only one..." Tifa mumbled. "OK, I guess, if you want..." She trailed off.

"Yes?" Yuffie asked, excitedly.

Tifa knew she shouldn't say it, but she did anyway. "You could help out here."

"YES!" Yuffie squealed, as she ran around the bar and threw herself at her friend. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Tifa, I love you! But... not like you know..."

"Yes, I know." Tifa said, cutting her off before she could ramble again. "Now, what can you do?"

"Well... I've always wanted to learn how to make drinks." She bubbled.

"Oh, Yuf... I don't know..." Tifa said.

"Please!" Yuffie begged, with her hands together, jumping up and down excitedly.

Tifa sighed deeply, "Ugh. Fine. But you better not make me regret this... oh shit."

"What?" Yuffie asked, curiously.

"Whats your tolerance?" She asked.

"For what?" Yuffie asked, dumbly.

"Alcohol. Come on, Yuf, try to keep up." Tifa sighed.

"Oh, right. Um, well I've never drank so..." She said, trailing off.

"Well, I guess we're gonna find out." She stated.

"Why?" Yuffie asked, cocking her head.

"You have to taste as you go in order to learn, Yuffie. How else will you know if you got it right?" She said, trying not to roll her eyes.

"Oh, right." Yuffie stated.

"You OK with that? Its not like, against your religion, is it?" She suddenly asked.

Yuffie laughed. "Gods no!"

Tifa almost sighed with relief, til she remembered that she didn't really want to do this. "Alright, where do you wanna start?"

"Well, what does Vincent usually drink? That seems like a good place to start." Yuffie smiled.

Tifa sighed, she was in for a long day. "Vincent drinks many different things, but his favorite is Tequila Sunset."

Yuffie nodded, "Right. Tequila Sunset." She paused for a second before scrunching her nose up and asking, "What's in that?"

Tifa closed her eyes, silently damning Vincent and whatever business he happened to be doing. She sighed a bit before answering, "Tequila, Yuffie. Tequila Sunset is Tequila , Blackberry Brandy, and Orange Juice."

Yuffie nodded, "Right, got it. What does Tequila look like again?" She asked, sheepishly.

Tifa was starting to regret her decision, "Are you sure you quit doing pot?"

"Yeah, why?" Yuffie asked.

"Do you have any left... Because I think I may need it before the day is over." She stated, only half joking.

~! #$%^&*

"No missions." Rude stated, sternly.

After Keela and Reno had talked, he insisted that she call Rude over and discuss it with him. They both had off today anyway. He was a bit shocked at first, but eventually he relented. However, he had one stipulation that he wouldn't budge on.

"I mean it, Kee. I don't want you out there, not when there's my new niece or nephew to think about." He lectured.

"Yes, sir." She mocked, with a sloppy salute.

"Keela," He drawled, "I'm serious."

Yume and Reno were agreeing with him, so Keela shot a look at Angeal. He was sitting in the overstuffed armchair, with his left leg resting on the other.

Angeal saw her staring at him, throwing his hands up in surrender, he said, "Don't look at me, this is family stuff, you're on your own."

She glared at him, then spun her head back to her brother. "Well, you're not the boss of me!" She half yelled, sticking out here tongue.

"He's not, but I am." Reno said, matter of factly.

"Excuse me?!" She challenged.

"I'm out. Sorry partner, but she could put my balls in a vice if she wanted." Reno confessed.

"Pussy." Rude muttered.

Yume almost laughed, but then remembered that she didn't want Keela on any missions either. "Rude's right. But, its just until you have the baby, right?" She asked, looking at Rude.

Rude didn't say anything, meaning that he didn't agree. He looked at Reno, his eyes portraying what he was thinking. Reno's eyes got wide and he shook his head back and forth quickly. "Nah uh! I ain't doin that, yo. She'd fuckin' castrate me."

Keela got curious and closed her eyes, opening them right away in shock. "Anthony James Rudow! How dare you even suggest something like that!"

Yume hated being left in the dark, "What? What'd you see?"

Keela was red in the face and glaring at her brother, so Reno answered her. "He suggested I keep knocking her up, that way she would basically be chained to her desk. Not that I wouldn't love a million little runts, but even I ain't stupid enough to do something like that, yo."

Rude tried to explain himself, "Kee, you're my baby sister, I love you. "

"Don't you patronize me, Anthony Rudow." She said, in a near shout.

Rude sighed, "Alright, fine. As long as you wait til after you have the baby, then fine. You have my blessing, or whatever, not that you need it. You'd do it anyway."

"You're right, I would." She grinned.

"OK, so... how is this going to work?" Yume asked, "Isn't there like a huge conflict of interest?"

Keela smiled, "There is, but there really isn't any way around it. Reno and I will share the position of Second in Command. He and Rude already share an office, and my old one is still vacant. Until I come back from maternity leave, I'll handle the office stuff, and Reno will handle the field work. I'm better at being a suit then he is anyway," She laughed. "As long as we can keep our personal life separate, and just be TURKS at work, Tseng has no problem with it. He and Rufus do it all the time, after all. And Rude is used to having his brother- in- law outrank him, it has yet to cause any problems. Reno and I aren't each others bosses or anything. Think of it as, Tseng is the General, and we're his Commanders."

Reno interrupted, "If Tseng is the General, what does that make Rufus, yo?"

"The President, Reno. He's still the President." Rude assured him.

"Oh, right." Reno said, sheepishly.

"Well," Angeal piped in, "Sounds like you've got it all pretty much hashed out. But, what about Dreya?"

"OH!" Yume screamed, "I volunteer to babysit!"

Keela smiled, "Well, that answers that question. So, I guess I should call Tseng with the good news. I'm a TURK again."

"Sweet!" Yume squealed, "We gotta celebrate! We're totally going out tonight..."

"Yeah, and I know just where to go, yo." Reno grinned, it'd been awhile since they had gotten together with the whole gang.

"I'll start calling everyone." Keela smiled, "But first, how about some breakfast?"

"Affles!" Dreya screamed.

Keela laughed, "Any other requests for the chef?" She asked the group.

"Ooh, bacon!" Yume gleamed.

"Eggs." Rude's voice added.

"Coffee?" Reno suggested, rubbing his eyes.

"What about you Angeal?" Keela asked, looking at him.

"Ah, well, I like pancakes. But Dreya already beat me to the punch with waffles." He shrugged.

"Dreya eats Eggo's, Geal. It isn't hard to whip up some pancakes for the grownups and Reno." She teased.

Reno started to nod, til he realized what she said, "Hey!"

Everyone laughed, and Keela headed for the kitchen to start breakfast.

"So, Geal. What's goin' on with you and Yume? You guys together, or what?" Reno asked, hoping to change the subject.

Angeal looked sheepishly at Yume before answering, "We haven't really talked about it yet. And I have to talk to Zack and find out if my stay here is permanent."

Rude and Yume were silent, after Angeal's admission. Reno, however, as usual didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. "Yo, what do you mean? How can you talk to him?"

Angeal sighed, "I have a connection to the Lifestream. I can talk with anyone that's still there. It's mostly telepathic, but I still feel better doing it in private."

Reno nodded, "That's cool, yo. Tell the pain in the ass I say hi, next time you talk to him."

Angeal smiled, "Will do. I'll, ah, be right back. Now is as good a time as any, I suppose."

~! #$%^&*

Angeal sat on the bed in the spare room. It took a few seconds of concentration before he heard Zack's lighthearted voice.

"_Angeal!"_

_Hey. Still an eager puppy, I see. Sorry it's been awhile._

"_That's OK. I saw the whole thing with Reno, so I won't push the subject."_

_Thanks. I didn't mean for it to happen._

"_I know. But I also know that it wasn't just a fling for you. In all honesty, I couldn't have picked someone better for her myself."_

_Thanks, Zack, that means a lot._

"_So, what's up? Not that I'm complaining about an impromptu chat."_

_How long am I staying here, Zack?_

"_Wow, right to the point. Well, you were mostly right when you told Yume this was your second chance. Essentially, that's what it is. You're there til you die, man. Unless you wanna come back before then, it's up to you."_

_No, I think I'll stay. I at least want to know where this is going with Yume, if it even is anything._

"_Well, do you want it to be?"_

_Well, yeah. But I'm not going to force her into anything. I mean, Keela has us both in the spare bedroom, but we were so dead last night that we both just crashed. We haven't really talked about it. _

"_Well, you won't know til you try, Geal. And if it helps at all, you know you have my blessing."_

_I know. Thanks man. I really miss you._

"_I miss you too, Geal. But don't worry, we'll be together again someday. And until then, feel free to start an impromptu chat anytime you want."_

_You seem to like using that word._

"_What? Impromptu?"_

_Yeah. What, did they get a word- a- day calender since I left?_

"_Ha, no. Aerith's been rubbing off on me I think, and it's an awesome word."_

_No complaints here, more power to ya buddy._

"_Ha, thanks Geal. So, anything else on your mind?"_

_No, but I think I'm going to go talk to Yume._

"_Alright, I hope it works out for ya, buddy."_

_Thanks, Zack. I'll check back later._

"_Cool, I'm not going anywhere."_

_Yeah. Oh, Reno said to say hi for him. Referred to you as 'the pain in the ass.'_

"_Ha. Same ol' Reno. Well, tell him hi back."_

_Will do. Bye Zack._

"_C'ya Geal."_

After Zack's voice faded, Angeal got up from the bed, intent on searching out Yume and having a much needed chat.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it other than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: OK, so, didn't get to drunk Yuffie like I thought. Some smut snuck up on me. Not complaining though. And as much as I'd love to get a fourth chapter posted tonight... I'm beat. I will work on it tomorrow though, don't worry. Well, fuck me. Stupid internet! Went to post and it was down again. Alas, foiled again.**_

"Alright, Yufs, this one should be easy. I already showed you. Make a Cuba Libre." Tifa said. She had shown Yuffie some of the most popular drinks that she would come across, and now she was testing her.

"Cuba Libre... OH! The one with the lime, got it." Yuffie said, excitedly.

"Yuffie, there's more than one drink with lime in it. Don't forget to tell me what you are putting in there, as you do it. I can't really afford to waste any liquor. That's why you get to drink everything you are making." Tifa reminded her.

"Right. OK, ah. One shot of light Rum, ½ a lime, and 1/3 of a can of coke. Right?" Yuffie asked, mentally crossing her fingers.

"Very good." Tifa smiled.

~! #$%^&*

Two hours later, Yuffie had successfully made:

A Corpse Reviver

A Horse's Neck

A Hurricane

A Long Island Ice Tea

A Maiden's Prayer (Between The Sheets)

A Mojito

An Orange Blossom

A Martini

A Planter's Punch

And last but not least... A Gin Fizz, for Tifa, that made Yuffie want to hurl.

"Yuck! Who puts eggs in a drink!" She whined.

"Alright Yuffie. Testing is over for now, start drinking." Tifa said, as she sipped at her drink.

Yuffie's mouth dropped open. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Nope, I warned ya before you started, drink up." She stated, firmly.

~! #$%^&*

Yume looked up as Angeal walked back into the living room. She was so scared that he would be leaving her.

"Yume, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

" Ah, sure." She answered, slowly. _Oh, gods. He's leaving, I just know it._

Following him to the room they shared, she worked herself into a tight ball of stress. Once they got there, he turned around and shut the door behind them.

"You're leaving me, aren't you?" She blurted out. _Smooth, real smooth. Way to look desperate._

He smiled a bit, "Have a seat. This is important."

She did as he asked, but she started to shake. He sat down next to her, and took both of her shaking hands in his.

"Yume, I talked to Zack, and now I need to talk to you." He soothed.

She nodded, "OK."

"What are we?" He asked, bluntly.

"Human?" She tried to joke.

"Yume." He warned slowly.

"Geal, if I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't have slept with you. And I certainly wouldn't have gone through that whole thing with Reno. I don't know what else you want me to say." She sighed.

He laughed a little, "Well, I'd say that clears up a lot. I wanna be with you too, Yume."

"You do?" She asked.

"Woman, would I put up with both your crazy ass brothers if I didn't?" He laughed again.

She found a smile then. "No, I guess you wouldn't. What did Zack say? Do you get to stay?"

He removed one of his hands from hers and placed a finger under her chin, pulling it up to look in her eyes. "I'm here until I kick the bucket. Which, if I can at all help it, will be a very long time from now."

Seeing her eyes sparkle at his answer, he couldn't help but kiss her. He leaned down and closed the distance between them and after one smooth kiss, he used his thumb to pull her chin down. Her mouth opened and his tongue slipped in to explore.

Yume had melted in his arms when he told her he was staying, she was so happy. Now, his kiss was driving her insane. She all but ripped her hands out of his grasp. She reached up and wound her fingers in his hair. The action received a deep moan from him, but it was muffled as he continued his assault on her lips. She pulled him backward with her, onto the bed.

Angeal smiled, in between kisses. "Eager, are we?"

"Boy, shut up and kiss me before I fucking rape your ass." She muttered.

"Sorry, exit only, love." He laughed.

"Angeal." She groaned out in a warning.

He laughed, but did as she asked. He snaked a hand down her torso and slide it under her PJ shirt. Inching his way to her chest, he cupped her right breast in victory. He received a delightful moan, as thanks. Pulling his lips away from hers, he leaned down and began to suck her nipple through the fabric.

Yume's hands, still entwined in his hair, held him there as her head fell to one side. She tried to quiet her moans by biting her lip.

Seeing that he had her distracted, he kept sucking and nibbling as he slid his free hand down the back of her pants, and slowly slid them off as best he could. He got them around her knees, before he stopped his ministrations and grinned down at her. She was all flushed, and it wasn't registering with her yet what he planned to do.

Yume only caught a glimpse of his grin, before he was out of sight. In her haze she was a little confused, until she felt his tongue begging for entry. She hadn't worn any underwear, so her loose fitting pants had been his only obstacle.

Angeal slid his tongue up and down the freshly shaved outer lips, before diving in. He moved his tongue in and out of her hole a few times before attacking her inflamed clit with little nips. Her gasps were like music to his ears, even as he remembered they had to keep it down, or risk someone walking in.

He sucked the nub into his mouth, tonguing the sensitive end. Wanting her to have an orgasm before they continued, he ran two fingers up and down her slit, coating them. When they were wet enough, he slid them into her slowly.

"Uh. Angeal." She moaned, as soft as she could.

Angeal was sporting a massive tent in his pants, but he wanted to hold off, which was getting harder every second. He continued his assault, picking up the pace a little. As soon as he felt her tighten around his fingers, he started lapping at her clit, frantically. She moaned again, louder this time, and instinctively thrust her aching clit upwards. He put a hand on her, to hold her still, it was only for a few seconds til she peaked. He kept pumping but crawled up to kiss her, and capture her cry of release.

After her cries died down, he pulled away from her to discard the rest of their clothes. In short time he had them in a pile next to the bed, and he was waiting for her to tell him she was ready. Yume saw him, and nodded, breathlessly.

That was all the confirmation he needed, and he positioned himself, before easing in. He moaned slightly as she clenched around him, adjusting to his size. Once he was in completely, he had to take a few deep breathes, so he didn't lose it right then. Once he was sure he was under control again, he started a steady pace. Every time he would pull out some, she would clench, trying to keep him there.

The way his hips thrust, every time he pushed back in, had Yume feeling giddy. She wanted more, "Uh. Just fuck me, Geal." She begged, her voice sounding off.

He smiled, and bent down to kiss her, while he moved his hands from her hips. He took one of her hands in each of his and held them above her head, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She groaned at the lack of change in pace, causing him to laugh a little, right before plunging in hard. The bed started moving with them, as his thrusts became more powerful. He couldn't hold on much longer, and by the sounds coming from Yume's occupied mouth, she couldn't either. He picked up his speed, as he felt her tighten again, and began to let out his own moans as he felt his balls tighten.

"Uh! Angeal!" She whimpered out, throwing her head back. She didn't know if she had been able to keep it down enough or not. She hit her peak and clenched around him tightly. Angeal groaned, quite loudly, as he reached his own climax and came. Thrusting a few more times, as little shocks spiraled through him.

As Yume collapsed, almost lifeless beneath him, he pulled out and collapsed beside her. They both were hanging half off the bed, but neither cared.

Yume recovered first, "Good talk, Geal. Glad we... got everything.. sorted out." She was still out of breathe, but she managed to giggle a little.

"Yeah," He sighed. "Me too."

Angeal reached over and pulled her into his arms. They laid there for a minute, before they heard Keela calling from the kitchen that breakfast was ready.

"No rest for the wicked, I guess." Yume mused.

"Woman, you couldn't be wicked if you _tried_." Angeal laughed.

Yume propped herself up to look at him. "Do you _not_ recall the last time we had sex? Hello... I had cast on you... Remember?"

"That was..." He paused, "Alright, ya got me there." He laughed.

"Yup. Wicked, but totally worth it." She gleamed.

He slapped her on the ass as he smiled at her, "Yeah, Yeah. You're a wicked witch, now let's go. I can smell the bacon."

"Ooh, bacon!" She grinned.

Angeal laughed at her enthusiasm, as they got redressed and headed for the kitchen. Once they got there, Yume couldn't help but blush a bit when Keela looked at her. A wide smile was across Keela's face, then suddenly, her voice was in Yume's head: _Don't worry, I'll help you do a little sound proofing later, if you want._

Yume tried answering her, and to her surprise, it worked:_ You heard?_

Keela was still smiling at her, when she nodded:_ I did, they didn't. Your secret is safe with me. Congratulations, I'm happy for you two._

Yume smiled sheepishly: _Thanks. _

Unbeknownst to the women, Reno had watched their interaction. He walked up next to his wife, with the ruse of refilling his coffee.

"What's goin' on, yo?" He whispered.

Keela jumped a little, "Huh? Oh, nothing. Just something in my eye."

A little louder, but still just for her he added, "My ass. I ain't blind, yo."

"Hey, I happen to like your ass, thank you very much. So sexy!" She teased, copping a feel, as he turned around.

He jumped, "Hey! Hands off the goods, yo. I ain't on the menu, hams like these, don't go good with Eggo's." He said, rubbing his ass for emphasis.

Keela grinned, "See, that's where you're wrong. Hams like those, go good with _everything._"

Hearing their banter, Yume piped up, "Hey now. I don't wanna be hearin' that. I'm tryin' to eat, what's wrong wit you? Ya nasties!" She joked.

Keela laughed, "My apologies." She joked. "I'm going to start calling around."

Reno had just sat down with his plate, when he leaned up from his seat to kiss her as she walked by. "It's delicious, Baby."

Keela giggled a little, but Yume cut her off. "Wait. Aren't you going to eat?"

Putting her hand to her stomach, she shook her head. "Ah, no. For some reason Reno's children never like their 'womb- service' served til around ten. Any earlier, and they complain to management."

Angeal didn't catch her metaphor, "What?"

"Kee can't eat anything before ten, or she gets sick. Took us quite a while to figure that out with Dreya." Reno stated.

Angeal nodded, "Ah, gotcha. Sorry, Kee."

She smiled back, "It's OK, I'm used to it. Thank you though."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it other than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: Holy shit! Still no drunk Yuffie, I thought we'd have gotten there by now... oh well, I promise it'll be worth the agony. The night is still young, so I may get to the end of the scene before I turn in. We shall have to wait and see. Enjoy!**_

Getting everyone together, was easier than Keela thought it would be. It only took a half an hour to confirm. Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Rufus, Tseng, Reeve, Yume, Angeal, Rude, Reno and herself, would all be at Seventh Heaven for the party. Since her normal babysitters were going to be joining them, she called her backup. Rachel, the daughter of their neighbor, was more than willing to come over and watch Dreya. With everything set, Keela returned to the rest of the group with the good news.

~! #$%^&*

By the time the bar opened at Noon, Yuffie had only managed to get down the Corpse Reviver, before she was all but falling over herself. Luckily for her, a couple of the bar's regulars came in and graciously drank the rest of the drinks for her. She helped Tifa off and on throughout the day, and eventually sobered up somewhat. When the bar began to fill up, later that night, Tifa told Yuffie that she and Sandra could take it from there. She told her that Keela and the gang would be there soon, and she didn't want Yuffie to miss out. Yuffie was about to protest, when she saw Reno's bright red hair strut through the door.

Tifa took pity on her friend, knowing she still wanted to help. "Tell you what, you can get their drinks all night, sound good? In the meantime, just have fun. I'll be over when I can."

Yuffie thanked her excitedly, and ran over to the booth that held her friends. Angeal was on one end, to her right. Next to him, lining the circular booth was Yume, Reeve, Rufus, Tseng, Rude, Keela, and finally, Reno was on the end to her left. There was still plenty of room for the others.

"OK!" Yuffie bubbled. "What's it gonna be?"

Yume was the first to speak up, and she raised her hand energetically, "Whiskey. Gongagan, specifically." After her order, she hovered her hand over Angeal's head. "Vodka Tonic."

"What? No!" He objected.

"Oh, butch up, girlie pants. You were probably going to order _water_." She chimed.

He looked at Yume, "Sorry, but no." He then turned to Yuffie. "Whiskey Sour, please."

"Ooh, breaking out the big guns." Yume teased, making a muscle show with her arms. Angeal just rolled his eyes.

"I'll have a Rum and Coke." Rude piped up.

"OH! How about a Cuba Libre... it has lime in it..." Yuffie said, trying to convince him. He laughed a little, but didn't say anything. Yuffie wrote it down anyway.

"Just some Wutaian Wine, for me." Tseng said, politely.

Rufus and Reeve, both ordered Brandy Old Fashioned, which Reno thought was hysterical. He muttered something about 'An old man's drink'.Yuffie looked at Keela next.

"Cherry Sprite." Keela smiled.

Reno was last, "Tifa keeps a cold bottle of Vodka in the mini fridge, for me. Just grab that and a shot glass. But first," he added, making a circle motion with his finger around the table, "Jager Bombs."

Yuffie looked a little confused, "Huh? What's that?"

Keela laughed, and motioned for Reno to slide out. "I'll help ya, Yuf. It's pretty easy."

As Keela and Yuffie walked back up to the bar, Cloud came down the stairs from the apartment. He was rubbing his head and swearing up a storm.

"What happened to you?" Tifa asked him.

"Hit my head trying to get Jinx out from under the fucking cupboard again." He said. Jinx was Marlene's new kitten.

Cloud, unceremoniously, reached behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of Whiskey. He popped off the pour spout, and downed a shot right from the bottle. After he finished, he tossed the spout at Tifa, and winked at her.

"Hey." She said, "Where do you think you're going with that?" Even though she already knew the answer.

He winked at her again, "Oh, come on Tif. You know you love that I'm a cheap date." He said, giving her a quick kiss. With that, he turned and headed towards the booth where everyone sat.

Tifa had to yell for him to hear her. "Cheap date, my ass. Every time you decide to drink, I mysteriously end up missing an entire bottle of Whiskey. Think that shit grows on trees?" His laugh was her only answer.

What she hollered next, only made him laugh harder. "You piss the bed again, and I'll make you sleep in it."

Keela and Yuffie were staring at her, when Tifa looked over. "Wow." Keela said, "Sounds like Reno."

Tifa smiled, "Hey, Kee. What are you doing over here?"

Keela nodded at Yuffie, "Making drinks for her."

Tifa laughed a little, "I see."

Keela set to work on the round Reno had ordered first, taking out some cups Yuffie hadn't seen before. They had what looked like a shot glass in the middle of it.

"OK, Yuf. These are pretty simple." Holding up a dark green bottle, she told Yuffie, "This, is Jagermiester. One of the mighty liquor gods. He, goes in the shot glass. While this little guy," She said, opening a can of Redbull, "Goes into the glass around it. And whalaa! You have a Jager Bomb. Here, try it." She said, offering the glass to her friend. "Chug it, don't sip it."

Yuffie nodded. After she downed it, she made a face. "I don't know if I like it." She said, but after a couple seconds she smacked her lips, "Or do I? I can't decide."

Keela laughed, "Ah, the power of Jagermeister."

Keela finished making the round and sent Yuffie off with the drinks, while she stayed to finish up. She made Rude's Rum and Coke... minus the lime, of course. She had located Reno's Vodka and had Yume's Whiskey and Angeal's Whiskey Sour all made. Tseng's wine was done as well, all she needed to do was make the two Brandy Old Fashioned. She looked around, but couldn't locate any Old Fashioned mix.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Tifa asked.

"Old Fashioned mix." She said.

"Oh, I'm all out." Tifa sighed.

"That's OK, do you have any Angostura Bitters?" She asked.

Tifa stared at her in shock, "You know how to make Old Fashioned mix?"

"Um, would you believe me if I told you, I was a bartender before I became a TURK?" Keela asked, hoping.

"Uh, sure." Tifa said, slowly.

Keela nodded in response, "Oh, good, we'll go with that then."

~! #$%^&*

Cloud walked up to the booth, and motioned for Angeal to scoot over. He sat on the edge of the seat, one hand wrapped around the neck of his bottle.

"Wow. One of those days, huh?" Yume asked.

He smiled, and took a swig from the bottle, willing his headache to go away. After his drink, he let his head fall back, but he misjudged the distance to the wall and hit his head pretty hard.

"Ow, Fuck!" He yelled.

Yume giggled a little. "Yup, one of those days."

The Jager Bomb started hitting Yuffie around the same time that she made it to the table with the tray. She staggered a bit, and nearly dropped the drinks.

"Yo, Yuf, let me help you with that." Reno said, jumping out of his seat. "You OK?" He asked, after he took the tray from her.

"Yeah. Keela had me try one of those. But I think I'll stick to the Corpse Reviver from now on." She sighed, sitting down in a nearby chair.

A dark voice piped up, "Corpse... Reviver? Quite fitting, if I do say so myself."

Yuffie looked up towards the voice, "Vincent! You're back early!" She squealed. She jumped up, but had to steady herself, before running and throwing herself at him.

Vincent caught the inebriated ninja, and pulled her in for a hug. "I'd ask if you behaved yourself while I was gone, but judging from the way you are walking, I would have to say you didn't."

"Vince, I was going _bonkers _without you. I had to find _something_ to occupy my time, so Tifa is teaching me to become a barbender. I mean tartender. Ugh, _Bartender." S_he stammered.

"And what does learning to tend bar have to do with you imbibing alcohol? Yuffie, how much have you had to drink?" He asked.

She thought for a second. "Um..."

Keela had heard Vincent's question. "I asked Tifa that, and other than the Jager Bomb she just downed, she only had one of those Corpse Revivers, which was at noon. Tifa did say though, that Yuffie had never drank before. Give her a bit of credit though, Vincent. Tifa told me Yuffie just quit smoking pot."

Vincent gave her an intriguing look. "And taking up drinking is a tolerable substitute?"

"I didn't say that. But I think that you need to give credit where credit is due. I don't think she drank for that reason." Keela stated.

Vincent nodded. Noticing the group seated close by, he asked, "A celebration, I see. Found out you were having twins?"

Keela laughed, "Gods, no! If that were the case, Reno would be drunk already."

"Yes, Reno would be." Reno added, as he stood up and took the tray from her, and placed it on the table. After grabbing his bottle from the assortment of drinks, he put his arm around his wife. "Kee decided to become a TURK again." He grinned, and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I see. Well, congratulations." He said, at the same time a weird look came upon his face.

Reno misread it, "Yo, Vince, it's a bar. PDA is almost required." He signaled to where Rufus and Tseng were seated, before adding, "Just wait for the boss to get drunk, he'll be mackin' on Tseng in no time."

"I will not." Rufus retorted.

"Wanna bet, yo?" Reno challenged.

"No money, Reno." Keela said, sternly.

Rufus misunderstood her meaning, "Thank you, my dear." He smiled.

Keela smiled back, "I didn't say he couldn't bet, I said no money." Turning back to Vincent, she asked, "What was that look for?"

She had said it low enough that no one else had heard. Vincent pried Yuffie off, and set her back on her chair. He had to promise he would be right back, before he could motion for Keela to follow him.

He and Keela walked towards where the bathrooms were, since it was relatively deserted at the moment. Once they were there, Vincent explained himself. "I'm sorry if I didn't seem elated. I know that it isn't the same as when I was a TURK. And I know, even if no one _knows_ that I know, how much you love being a TURK. I just want you to know, you and _only_ you, that if there is ever anything you need help with, all you need do is ask. You and I go way back, Akeela, I would help you in a heartbeat. That is, if I had one." He smiled with a wink, remembering how she had joked about that once.

"Permission?" She asked, with a smile.

Knowing what she meant, he nodded and held out his arms. She moved forward and hugged him, "Thank you, Vincent. As before, I'll try not to need your services too often. You really are an amazing friend."

After the hug, he smiled at her, a rare Vincent Valentine smile that few ever saw, and motioned for her to take the lead. "Lady's first."

She laughed a little, but turned and walked back to the table, with Vincent a few steps behind her. Once they got there, Keela's eyes nearly fell out of her sockets in shock.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it other than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: OK. So here's the drunk Yuffie, as promised... but when it came time to figure out Reno's reward... with Mellon's help, my mind kinda reverted back to it's former sadism. It will be in the next chapter... and all I have to say in defense, is that THIS is what happens when I read too much Yaoi... BDSM Yaoi, specifically. Anyway, enjoy...**_

Keela was standing a few feet away from their destination, "Uh, Vincent?"

"Yes?" He asked, at first not knowing why Keela had stopped. Looking up, he saw what had Keela so stunned. "Oh, dear gods." He mumbled.

Yuffie had gotten herself another drink and was now, to Angeal's surprise, crawling over his lap to get to Yume. Once there, she threw her arm around her, "So, Yume. You and Angeal, huh? That's hot. You know, Yume be Fair, but Angeal is downright sexy." She snickered to herself over her joke. After taking a big drink, she attempted to lean back and whisper in Yume's ear. She ended up leaning back and letting her head drop onto Yume's shoulder at an upside down angle, and her whisper was anything but. "That's my boyfriend." She said, pointing to where Vincent was standing at the end of the table, arms crossed, "But, Shh. Don't tell him. He doesn't like the b- word."

Yume tried to hold in a snort as best she could. She failed, miserably. But luckily Vincent spoke up before Yuffie noticed. "I assure you, Yuffie, I have no objections with that endearment. However, that discussion would be best suited for when you are sober."

Yuffie's eyes got huge, as she looked at Yume. "How'd he know what I said? He can read minds!"

Before Yume could answer, Vincent had asked Angeal to move, and was in the process of retrieving his wayward lover. "Come on, Yuffie. You are being cut off." He started to lead her towards the door, intent on seeing her to her room, when she began to object.

"No! Vince, I promise not to drink anymore. Just _please _let me stay down here." She whined, bouncing up and down.

Vincent looked at her, gauging how drunk she was. "Fine. But you are to sit by me. No getting up and moving around. If you need to use the bathroom, Keela or Yume will take you. And Yuffie..." He trailed off, waiting for her to look at him. "No alcohol."

"Sir." She nodded, with a salute.

After everyone was situated around the table, Tifa included even if only for a minute, Keela spoke up. "Alright, since everyone is here, I suppose you'd all like to know why we are celebrating tonight." She laughed, "Not that we _need_ a reason, but... after much thought, and deliberation... I have decided to resume my position as Second in Command of the TURKS. Well, next to Reno that is... we'll share the title."

Tseng and Rufus were grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats. "We are glad to have you back, my dear." Rufus stated.

"Indeed, we are. Perhaps now I'll actually be able to read the daily reports again." He teased, looking at Reno.

"Oh, ha fucking ha, Tseng." Reno answered.

Tseng smiled, "All joking aside, we have truly missed you, Keela. I'm sure this was a tough decision for both of you, but we are glad none the less."

Rufus nodded, as did Rude. After the rest of them congratulated her, Yuffie rather loudly, Reeve lifted his drink up. "I propose a toast. To becoming one big, happy, albeit _dysfunctional_, family. Only the gods know why it works, but we're OK with that."

"Here, here!" Reno and Cloud yelled, adding their bottles to the wide array of glasses being clinked together.

Vincent let Yuffie join in the toast, but made sure she knew, "After that's gone, you are done."

"Mmm... 'Kay." She smiled, taking a big swig.

~! #$%^&*

Reno looked over at Rude, who had a reserved look on his face. "Hey, partner. Come out and smoke with me." He said.

"You can smoke in here, Reno." Rude answered, without looking up from his drink.

"I don't wanna smoke around Kee. Just come out with me." He retorted.

After a second, Rude agreed and followed Reno outside. Reno lit his clove before he blurted out. "Alright, what gives, partner? You've been awfully quiet. Are you OK with Kee goin' back to work?"

Rude sighed, "Yeah. I just... we need to finish up with that animal before she starts work on Monday."

"Shit, you're right. Let's go right now. Kee won't notice." Reno suggested.

Rude laughed, "First, Kee would _definitely_ notice. And second, you are half in the barrel... we can wait til tomorrow."

Reno was going to object, but thought twice. "Yeah, you're right, yo. I wanna remember killing that fucker."

Rude sighed, "Reno, the baby is fine. I don't think there is any reason to kill him. Incarcerate him, sure. But not kill him."

"Alright, I won't kill him, but I'm not done with him yet either. I mean, come on, yo. Ya can't tell me you ain't curious as to what those other buttons do." Reno grinned, thinking of the torture gun.

Rude chuckled, his partner was alot like Zack, even though they weren't blood related... they were both as curious as puppies.

Reno finished up with his smoke, and the two walked back into the bar. They were a bit surprised when they returned to find out that their little 'party' had increased in size. Barrett, Cid, and Cid's wife Shera were sitting at a table that had been added to the booth and Reno and Rude's spots had been taken over by Elena and Cissnei.

"Well, Well. What do we have here? Tryin' to steal my girl?" Reno joked to Elena.

"Of course not, Reno." She smiled back.

Just then a song came on that Reno couldn't resist. He grabbed for Keela and practically dragged her onto the dance floor. Cissnei and Elena were dragged along with.

"When I walk on by, girls be lookin' like _damn he fly_." The song started. Reno whispered to Elena, who nodded and by what was either sheer luck or blackmail, got Tseng and Rude to join the bunch of them. Reno got really into it.

"I pimp to the beat, walkin' down the street in my new la freak, yeah." He sang, running his hands up and down his Leather pants. Before any of them realized it, partly due to the alcohol consumption from everyone but Keela, there was an all out TURK rendition of 'Sexy And I Know It' going on. Tseng didn't look too happy to begin with, but once he saw the grin on Rufus' face, he grabbed the President and decided to enjoy himself. He was sure Reno was going to win the bet the two of them made, judging by how easy it was to get Rufus to dance.

Yume couldn't believe her eyes. She grabbed her phone and proceeded to record the whole scene. She looked at Reeve, "Are they _always_ like this?"

Reeve smiled, "Not when they are all sober. Except perhaps Reno, he's always been... well, Reno."

Yuffie was getting distracted by the fun they were all having. "Vince, will you _please_ take me out there? I wanna dance!"

The idea of dancing didn't really appeal to Vincent, but the pitiful look on his lover's face was almost too sad to ignore. "I think not." He managed to say in response.

"_Please, _Vince. You'll be there with me." She begged.

"That is the main part that I am objecting to, Yuffie." He smiled.

"Then can I go by myself?" She hoped.

"No." He said, firmly.

Yuffie was wound so tight, she was bouncing in her seat. When she heard his answer she stopped abruptly, with a 'Hmph', pouting.

Vincent raised one eyebrow. He shook his head a bit, to himself, before downing the rest of his Tequila Sunset and grabbing her hand. "I know I'm going to regret this." He said, as he directed her to the dance floor. Yuffie was back to bouncing again. She made a noise in her excitement that made Vincent stop walking and look back at her. "Did you just _Squee_ at me?" He asked. Her response was to bite her lip and smile, while nodding. Vincent smiled, as he shook his head again and continued on to join their friends.

Yume nearly dropped the phone when she saw Yuffie and Vincent start dancing. There was a different song playing now, but it was even more hilarious. Reno was in the middle of the group yelling loudly. "I wanna see your peacock cock cock. Your peacock cock . Your peacock cock cock. Your peacock." Yuffie was rubbing wildly against Vincent, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Poor guy." She said, pointing it out to Angeal, who was chatting with Cloud and Barrett.

"So, Yume." Cloud piped up, including her in the conversation. "What was so funny about what Yuffie said to you?" He was slurring a bit, but she could still understand him.

"Um, well. She played on my name. Although thankfully, my middle name doesn't start with a b. That would be horrid. It's nothing new though, all through school kids made fun of my name. Like, 'Yume Fair well, but I will still beat you.' That kind of thing." She smiled.

Cloud was a bit slow to catch on. "Wait, your last name is Fair?"

Angeal sensed some tension, "Yeah, she's Zack's little sister."

Jolting out of his stupor a bit, he jumped up. "What?!"

Angeal stood up in front of Yume, as a barrier. Hoping to talk some sense into Cloud.

Reno and the group were making their way back to the booth, and Reno misread what was going on. "Hey, Strife. What'd you do? Hit on my sister? That's Angeal's territory, yo."

Cloud's head whirled over to look at the redhead. "I thought she was Zack's sister."

"She's both, Cloud." Keela said, calmly. "That reminds me," She added, looking at Yuffie, "How did _you _know?"

Yuffie got a disgruntled expression on her face as she thought for a second. "Uh, Vincent. I think..."

Keela stared at her crimson- eyed friend, "And you?"

"Reeve." He stated, cooly

She whirled around to look at Reeve. "And how did _you_ find out?"

Next to her, Tseng raised his hand and broke the kiss Rufus had just laid on him. "Guilty." He muttered.

They all looked incredulously at him. "What?" He asked.

"Blabbermouth." Keela and Yume said at almost the same time. Tseng just shrugged, and returned his lover's kiss.

Reno was watching the two men closely, and Keela noticed he was silently counting. "HA! More than five seconds is mackin', I win, yo!"

"And what exactly did you win, Reno?" Keela asked.

"Well, if I lost, I was gonna be on Dark Nation duty for a month. Which I'm glad I don't have to do, she fuckin' hates me, yo."

"And if you won?" She asked, getting impatient.

"Um, I love you?" He said guiltily.

"Reno..." She warned, slowly.

"Alright, yo. Rufus agreed to give me permission to to use some of Tseng's personal arsenal on that creature that attacked you." He said, knowing he was in trouble, though he thought he was in trouble for a whole different reason.

Keeela glared hard at her husband. "I'm sorry. Perhaps being pregnant has affected my hearing. Did you just say you have him in custody still? Reno, why wasn't he handed over to the police?"

Reno bit his lip, before answering. "Well, Kee, Rude and I were gunna finish up with him tomorrow."

"Finish up?" She yelled.

"Keela, this is a TURK issue, we are going to settle it like TURKS." Reno said, boldly.

Keela's eyes burned red, Yume saw it and blurted out, "Oh, you done pissed off the pregnant lady."

Ignoring her sister- in- law, she glared at Reno. "_I'M_ a TURK. And if anyone is going to _settle_ this, it's going to be me." With that, she grabbed her purse and looked at Tseng. "As for your _arsenal_, I don't need anyone's permission. I know exactly where it is. And if either you or Rufus have a problem with it, you know where I'll be." With that, she walked out the door.

Reno made to go after her, when Yume piped up. "You're really going to go there?"

"Yeah, I'm gunna go there." He replied.

"Well, if you go there, _I'm _gunna go there. And if _**I**_ go there, I'm gunna go _so_ there, you're gunna wish you stayed here. Besides, you're drunk. Sit your ass down, big brother, _I'm_ going with her." With that, she gave Angeal a quick kiss and darted out of the bar after Keela. Leaving the assembled party to gawk after them.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it other than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: OK. Um, I am MORE than positive that this will get me booted off of here, for good. I'm sure I may even have to do a mandatory psyche evaluation... I had WAAAAAAAAAY too much fun writing this. I have even surprised MYSELF with this one. If my husband ever read this, I have a feeling he'd be in fear of his life. Don't read it if you don't think you can handle it. You won't miss anything if you skip it, this is 100% pure torture. You have been warned. I truly hope this doesn't scare anybody off, in my defense, Mellon encouraged me to go with it. Anyway, let me know what you thought. ENJOY!**_

"Hey, Kee. Wait up." Yume said, rushing after her.

Keela stopped at the driverside door to look at her. "What? Did Reno send you along to spy?"

"No. And believe me, they are none too happy that I'm going with. Especially Angeal. Anyway, I was just gunna come with and see... if you'd... ya know... let me help?" She said, shakily.

Keela's right eyebrow raised. "Really? Alright, but I warn you, I learned from the best, and in some areas surpassed him. It may get pretty gruesome." Yume just nodded, and hopped into the passenger seat.

~! #$%^&*

"Damn, yo. This means I have to pick something else... right?" Reno asked Tseng.

"I suppose that would only be fair." Tseng replied.

Reno thought for a second, going over the last few minutes in his head. "Hey, if I don't get to be the one to finish that fucker off... I wanna atleast _watch._ OK, I've decided what I want."

Tseng frowned at his Second, "Reno, I'm not going to let you go down there and interrupt her."

"Nah, yo. I just want clearance to see the security footage." He said, grinning at his partner, who nodded.

Tseng considered them both, "Alright, if Keela doesn't disable the camera, I will consent to let you watch it."

~! #$%^&*

Keela pulled into Reno's designated parking space at headquarters. She and Yume got out and made their way into the building. Yume shivered a bit after Keela put her badge on, after signing in.

"Are you cold?" She asked her.

Yume shook her head, "No, this place just puts me on edge a little. I'm fine."

Keela nodded and headed to the elevator bank. Once they got to the TURK floor, Keela treaded the well worn path to Tseng's office. She walked in, confidently, and headed straight for a picture that was hanging in the inlet next to his desk. She lifted the picture from it's hook, revealing a very high tech wall safe, of sorts. There was a keypad set into the front, and she entered the code in. A high- pitched beeping indicated it was safe to open it. Once she got it open, she took out the over- sized steel briefcase. Setting it onto Tseng's desk, she punched in another code, she was almost ready to place her thumbprint on it to be verified, when Yume spoke up.

"Are you sure Tseng didn't reset that thing after you left the company?" She asked.

Keela smiled, "I know, that if Tseng kept my company log in and clearance still active, he most definitely kept this active as well."

Yume nodded, but began to look around apprehensively. Keela pressed her thumb onto the scanner. She smiled when the print turned green and she heard the locks release. As she opened it, Yume looked over at it and gasped.

"Gods, what is all that?!" She asked.

Keela sighed, and smiled as she ran her hand along the tops of some of the devices. "Tools of a misspent youth. Well, _Tseng's_ misspent youth, mostly. But some of them are my inventions. Torture devices, Tseng and I use, well _used_ to use. But, happily, those times are back. You really have no idea how much I love my job."

Keela went back to the safe and locked it back up. After putting the picture back into it's rightful place, she closed up the briefcase and looked up at Yume. "Ready?" Yume nodded, and they were off to the detention floor.

~! #$%^&*

Once they arrived down at the detention level, Keela met up with an old co- worker. "Well, Keela, sure is nice to see you back in my neck of the woods. What can I do for you?" The man asked.

"Hello, Rudy." She smiled, "Just here to visit a prisoner. Reno and Rude brought him in awhile back."

"Oh, yes. 773. Tseng called and said someone would be coming to see him. I put him in Tseng's usual room, I'm sure you don't mind." Rudy said, knowingly.

"Not at all. Thank you, Rudy. A pleasure, as always." She said back, warmly.

Keela lead the way, as she and Yume walked past several interrogation rooms. "Are you really going to use all of those?" Yume asked, motioning towards the case.

"Sister, don't forget what we are. I _may_ be a TURK, but as a witch, I can do things to him without even touching him that will surpass many of the objects in here." She said, patting the large case.

Shortly, they arrived at the room that housed the man they were here for. Keela took a deep breath, "You still OK with this?" She asked.

Yume nodded, "Yeah, let's do this." She got a gleam in her eye that sparked a smile out of her sister.

"Damn, girl. I think I love you, this is going to be fun. Your zest for this, may be the beginning of a _beautiful_ friendship." She smiled at Yume, and opened the door.

~! #$%^&*

"Well, Well. _Isaac._" Keela crooned. "Looks like you found out the hard way that my brother is a TURK, and so is my husband."

The man looked at her in disdain.

"But, I'll bet you didn't know that _I'm_ a TURK as well. I'm also a witch, unfortunately for you. And so is she." She said, motioning towards Yume.

Yume gave her a worried look, but Isaac nearly jumped. "What do you want?" He spat out.

"I was curious, Isaac. What were your intentions? Robbery? Rape? Or, did you just plan on harshly sending my spirit into the lifestream, prematurely?" She asked, as she leaned against the table that held the steel case.

When he didn't answer her, she shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I can get over a curiosity. I bring good news, though. After tonight, there won't be anymore torture to endure."

Isaac still refused to say anything, he just looked from her to Yume.

Keela grabbed two sets of latex gloves, and handed one to Yume, before putting on her own. "Safety, first." She smiled. Keela continued talking, as she opened the case and took out a syringe. "Here, I heard you passed out during the last session. Can't have you doing that again, can we?" She asked, rhetorically, as she injected the man.

"Right, now then, since we are clearly past the pleasantries... let's begin." She smiled, knowing she was going to enjoy this.

_See anything you like? She asked Yume, silently. _

_Yume walked over to where her sister was at. Hm. This looks interesting. She answered back, pointing to an odd looking knife._

_Keela smiled. That's used for cutting tendons. Messy, but fun._

_Yume smiled back, meekly. You start. I'll just watch for a bit._

Keela nodded, and picked up the knife. She grinned in delight, as she walked over to where the man was chained, on the top of a polished steel table. She paused, remembering something. "How could I forget?" She asked out loud. She walked back to the case and took out a modified horse bridle. She returned to the man, and fastened it in place. The silver bar made it impossible to speak, and the tiny spikes that lined it, caused a person to bleed if anything touched it.

Keela decided to start at his Achilles tendon's first. Taking his left foot in one hand, she placed the knife at an angle underneath his ankle, pointing up. Swiftly, she dug it in and sliced the exposed tendon. Ignoring his screams, she proceeded to do the same to his right foot, before moving up to his knees. Again, she took the knee cap in one hand and sliced the tendon underneath with the other. She followed up with his other knee cap and moved onto his elbows, doing both of those the same way.

_The man was doing his best to squirm away, but the loss of tendons in his appendages, made it nearly impossible. His screaming brought a smile of sheer bliss to Keela's face. She walked over to the tiny sink and began to clean the knife. Are you still OK? She asked Yume._

_Yeah. It's amazing to watch you work. Don't tell Angeal, ya know the whole 'honor' thing, but I love this shit. She smiled wide at Keela, May I? She asked, signaling towards the case._

_Help yourself. She said, as she finished sanitizing the little knife. She walked over by Yume and put the little gem back in it's rightful place. _

Yume scanned the objects, her eyes settling on another type of knife. Picking it up, she looked over at Keela.

_Ohh. Good choice. You'll need my help with that one though. She led Yume over to the man, and took ahold of his cock. OK. Now, what you want to do, is take two fingers and hold the head, while you trim the sides off of the tip. Do you get what I mean?_

Yume nodded, and smiled. It was a good thing they could communicate this may, otherwise they wouldn't be able to hear each other over his screams, and the occasional gurgle of blood when his tongue would hit the bar and get cut. She took ahold just like Keela had said, and placed the sharp tool on the side of his dick, right under the mushroom- like head. She grinned eagerly, as she guided the knife upward, sheering off the side of his head. The blood made it a little slippery, but she was able to do it to the other side as well.

She was glad Keela was holding it though, because the man apparently, was still able to move his hips. Keela gave her a proud look and let go of the man, to take the knife from her and walk it over to the little sink. Continuing on with the knife motif, she saw what looked like a cigar cutter, only a bit bigger. She held it up for Keela to see.

_Ah, yes. A classic. That little baby, has a fascination for fingers and toes... although I did use it on a dick once, oh, and a woman's nipples. Looks like Rude had his fun already on his, though. She said, as she looked over her shoulder. _

_Ah, um. Bone... maybe you should do this one... I might mess it up. She said, handing the cutter over to Keela, who had just replaced the now pristine knife. Keela took it with a smile. _

Walking to the man's feet again, she grabbed ahold of his toe, and slide the cutter around it. She took a second to choose how much she wanted to cut off, then let the springs retract, slicing his big toe off just above the first knuckle. She held the leftover piece in her hand and motioned for Yume to bring over the plastic container that was sitting by the sink.

Yume placed the bowl down onto the table, and watched as Keela followed suit on the other toes. The cutter sliced through skin and bone like they were soft butter. The man tried to move, of course, but the lack of tendons and Keela's firm hold, made it impossible to get away. She moved up to his hands, and looked straight into his eyes with a smile, as she sliced off his left pointer finger above the first knuckle, just as she had with his toes. _Doesn't that make you sick? Ya know, being pregnant and all?_ Yume asked.

Keela shook her head, _No. I'd be disappointed if it did... Being sick and twisted, is kind of a prerequisite to being a TURK. Well, an unspoken prerequisite, really. I'm sure we have some normal TURKS... somewhere. I take that back, perhaps it isn't unspoken. I'm almost positive I've read somewhere that mental instability of some sort is required. Of course, that might have been pure fadder. _Keela finished off his fingers and handed the cutter to Yume. _Would you like to do his elbows, young padawan?_ She smiled. Yume gleamed, and nodded.

She took one bent arm in her hand and positioned the cutter against the tip of his right elbow. The sickening slicing sound it made, before the tip fell to the table, made Yume's heart skip a beat. If Angeal ever knew what she was doing, she was sure he'd turn tail and run. She walked around the table and did the same to his other elbow, before handing the tool to Keela, who took it over to clean it.

After she had made the cutter gleam, she walked over and placed it in the case. She smoothly picked up a little pen- like object and smiled. Yume gave her a puzzling look, but she just kept smiling and walked back to the table. Yume looked on, as Keela took the man's extremely bloody dick, and raised it up. She motioned for Yume to hold it up for her, and when she did, Keela took hold of the man's ballsack.

_Holding down a little button near the top of the pen, she drew a line across the skin that held the sack to his body. Yume watched in wonder as the pen seared through his flesh and Keela was able to place the, now disconnected, sack in the container with his other small appendages. She then walked over and grabbed some sanitary wipes and cleaned off the tip of the pen, before returning it to the case. Awesome. Yume grinned. _

_Keela smiled back at her. She picked up the torture gun, and flipped a switch on it. Walking over, she placed the tip just inside his nose. She pulled the trigger slowly, and pushed one of the buttons. The man's screams were cut short, as his head started to shake a bit. Projectile, shot into his brain, through his nasal cavity. She told Yume. It sends shocks every few seconds._

Satisfied, Keela wiped down the gun, before putting it back. She took the bowl of parts from the table and brought it over, sitting it next to the case. She focused on it for a second, before the man started screaming and the contents of the bowl burst into flame. _Why is he screaming?_ Yume asked.

Keela grinned, devilishly. _The spell I used makes it so he feels the burning, as if they were still connected to his body. _After the bowl was turned to ash, and all that was left of the body parts were the bones, Keela took out an evidence bag and brushed the mess into it.

_You have GOT to teach me that! _Yume giggled.

_Alright, only one thing left to do. Keela said. She walked up to the man, arms folded. "I hope you have learned your lesson. Normally, I would heal you up and send you on your way. But this wasn't a normal session. If I were to release you, I have no doubt that you would be hunted down and killed. Think of this as a courtesy." Keela focused for a second again, and after a muted grunt, the man collapsed. _

_Yume asked, outloud, "What did you do?"_

_Keela smiled, "I exploded his brain, instant death. Now that our fun is over, the cleaning begins." She said, starting the tidious clean up. "You can sit back and relax, and after I'm done, we'll head home. I'm sure the party is over by now."_

_~! #$%^&*_

_Tseng sat in bed, next to a snoring Rufus, his personal computer was set up on his lap. He smiled at what he saw on the live feed. "That's my girl." _

_He shut down his computer, and placed it on the night stand, before curling up next to Rufus. "It's over, Koibito." He said, placing a kiss on his lover's right temple._

"_As it should be." Rufus mumbled, before resuming his snores. Tseng nestled in beside his lover, a distinct smile of pride on his face._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it other than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: Wow, so... the Keela and Rude thing kinda snuck in there on me... Oh well, it works. Hope you enjoy this one... **_

Keela let out a laugh, as they walked in the door of the apartment. Rude, Reno and Angeal, were all passed out in various spots around the living room. Keela let Yume wake up Angeal and lead him into their room. She then walked over to the long couch and slapped Rude upside his head. He woke up with a jolt.

"What the hell, Kee?" He mumbled.

She smiled back at him, "I don't care if you crash here, but you know the rules, take your shit off. I'll get you a blanket."

"You seem in relatively good spirits. How'd it go?" He said, sitting up.

"Gods, Ru. I missed it so much, I didn't even realize it. Being there, doing what I love, it was absolutely perfect. Yume helped." She said, smiling.

"Wow. Do I sense a tinge of pride?" He joked.

Laughing, She nodded, "Yeah. We mesh together really well. Nothing like Tseng and I, of course. But it was pretty awesome. So, was Reno pissed that I stole his reward?"

Rude laughed, "Nah, you know Reno. He got Tseng to agree to let him watch the security footage, instead."

Keela nodded, "I see. Didn't you say he wouldn't watch the one Tseng showed him before?"

Rude nodded.

"Then I'm not too worried, I doubt he'll make it five minutes. He's a pussy, but I love him." She grinned.

Rude raised an eyebrow. "Pussy, huh? Don't let him hear you say that."

Keela laughed, "You know what I mean. He's tough, perhaps not as tough as you, but still tough. I can't blame him, I can see where he's coming from. Most people can't watch me work, I can only imagine how much worse it is for him. I mean, I'm his wife, the mother of his children. Knowing what I can do is one thing, but _seeing_ it can be a bit much, I'll admit. I'm surprised I didn't scare off Yume. So, what happened after I left?"

Rude smiled, "Uh, not much. Yuffie ended up being dragged upstairs by Valentine, guess he couldn't take the crotch rubbing any longer. Cloud calmed down, saying he was too drunk to discuss things that complex. He expects a phone call tomorrow though. Um, Rufus was pretty far gone, so Tseng took him home right after you left. Reno and Cloud ended up hugging it out, bottles still in their hands. Once the 'I love you, man's' began, I hailed a cab and we all came back here."

Keela smiled at what Rude had said, but then she got quiet. She took one look at Rude, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Just felt like letting you know how much I love you." She said, shyly.

Rude looked at her, and nudged her a little with his shoulder. "I love you too, brat. And I'm proud of you. I know you already know that, but I feel like I don't say it enough." He put his arm around her and brought her to recline on the couch with him. He looked over at Reno, and sighed, "What are we going to do with him? Look at him, all cute and curled up like that. Shit, the only thing that's missing is his thumb in his mouth."

Keela slapped his arm lightly, "You are so mean. I suppose I should wake him up." She said, as she got up off the couch.

Rude stopped her, "Leave him sleep, I can carry him. Not like I haven't done it before." He chuckled.

Before walking over to his partner, he grabbed Keela in a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head, before saying, "I really am proud of you, Kee. TURK or not, it took a lot of guts to confront that animal. I'm also proud of you for getting back on the horse, and coming back to work. Don't ever tell Reno I said that, though. I know it was bad before, but I'm confident that you are attuned to your power enough now, that nothing like that will happen again. But if it does, this time, I'll be there to help you. So will Reno. And from what I've seen... I'm sure Angeal and Yume would as well. You have support now that you didn't before. Don't worry about it, you'll do fine."

Keela smiled, shyly, "Was it that obvious?"

He smiled back, "No. But you forget who you are talking to. I may not have inherited the magic gene, but I've _always_ known when shit is bothering you. And I always will, that's my role as big brother. And trust me, I take the term 'big brother is watching', to a _whole_ new level. Even when no one else sees it, I can. It's the whole 'sibling bond' thing, I guess."

Keela looked at him, and started laughing. "No one would believe me, if I told them how much you talk when you drink."

Rude grinned, "Hey, behave or I'll wake Reno up and tell him you kissed me."

"So, you're my brother. It's allowed." She scoffed.

Rude gave her a pointed look, "Drunk Reno, you're gunna try to tell drunk Reno that it's OK to kiss me? Do you not remember the last time that happened?"

She thought for a second, "Oh yeah. After a night of drinking, you decided to go to bed and gave me a kiss on the forehead and told me you loved me. Reno jumped up from the couch and tried to attack you. He thought you were hitting on me."

"Yeah, I believe his exact words were... 'She's mine, yo. Hands off.' Didn't matter who I was, he was going to defend your honor." He said.

Keela got quiet again. She looked at her sleeping husband and said, "He misses you, ya know."

"What do you mean? I see him damn near every day." He scoffed.

"Doesn't matter, it's not the same. He misses you living here, I can tell." She added.

"Kee, he whined all the time about how there was never any privacy." He stated.

"Anthony James, you know better than anyone, that with Reno, you have to read between the lines." She said.

Rude nodded, "Well, I miss the little manwhore, too. Never a dull moment when he's around. Shall we?" He asked, as he picked up his partner, cradling him in his arms.

Keela nodded and followed him to the master bedroom, where he helped Keela get Reno undressed and into bed. Keela grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet and handed them to Rude. After, they headed back out to the living room.

"I need to have a serious talk with Reno. Well, as serious as any talk with him can be." She said.

"Oh? About what?" Rude asked.

She sighed a bit, "This place. We've outgrown it. I kind of like the idea of getting a house. One that's big enough for all of us. Reno isn't the only one that misses you, Ru. Dreya and I do too. Maybe it's all these stupid hormones, but I'd love for everyone, Angeal, Yume _and_ you, to be in one place all together. It's not like we couldn't afford it, I mean three TURK salaries, it'd be ridiculous. But, as much as I'd love it, I have to think of everyone else. I can't force everyone to live together, I mean, you all have your own lives."

"Kee, being an uncle to your offspring is the only life I _have_, apart from being a TURK. If you and Reno decide it's what you want, I'd love to have us all under one roof again." He smiled.

She smiled back, "Thank you. It was just a thought, but it's good to know I have backup." After giving him another hug, she left him to settle in, and went to turn in as well.

~! #$%^&*

The sound of Reno's phone ringing, woke Keela up. She reached over her husband and picked up the phone.

"Reno's phone." She answered. She glanced at the clock, 1:37, she'd only been asleep for about two and a half hours.

"Ah, yes. This is Sargent Ebbery, of the Edge Metropolitan Police Department. May I please speak to Reno of the TURKS?" The man said.

"He's not available right now, may I ask what this is about?" She said, in an authoritative tone.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I can only discuss this with a high- ranking TURK official, as it involves two of it's members." He said, firmly.

"I assure you, Sargent, I am high- ranking. My name is Akeela, I share the position of Second with Reno. Now, what is this about?" She demanded, getting irritated.

"Well," He said, a bit uneasy, "We have two TURKS in custody. They were arrested about an hour ago, and I need someone to come get them"

"I see. Alright, I will be there shortly, Sargent. And don't worry, I will bring my credentials with me. I assure you, you will not get into any trouble." She said. He muttered a 'Thank you', and hung up.

She was irritated, to say the least. She hated this part of her job, because it meant that the TURKS in question, had been sloppy. And sloppy was something that she despised. The most frustrating part, was that she wasn't supposed to start, officially, until Monday. But, she knew it was stupid to get upset by it, it wasn't Reno's fault that he was indisposed. OK, it _was_, but he couldn't control that it happened the same night the TURKS were arrested.

With a sigh, and a self- reminder that as a Second it was part of her responsibilities, she got out of bed and got dressed. She walked to the living room, not worrying if she made noise, as most of the other occupants were in a semi- comatose state. _Most_ of them...

She was double checking that she had her badge, when a voice behind her asked, "Running away?"

Keela laughed a little and turned around, "No, unfortunately. Although if this night doesn't end soon, I may be tempted to do just that. What about you, 'Geal, are you flying the coop?"

Angeal smiled, "No. I was coming from the bathroom and I heard you out here."

She nodded, "Ah. Well, sorry about that, didn't think anyone would be awake. And as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have to go down to the Police Station."

"Oh? Mind if I ask what for?" He asked, curiously.

"Reno's passed out, and the Police would rather shoot themselves, than call Tseng. So, I get to deal with the TURKS they arrested. New recruits, no doubt. The only plus side is that I get to unleash the 'Wrath of Keela' on them." She sighed.

Angeal raised an eyebrow. "Wrath of Keela? Oh, this I've _got_ to see."

"Whatever, the 'Wrath' waits for no man... slash, Angel... hybrid... thing. So, if you're coming, you better hurry or I'm leaving your ass here." She said, smiling. Angeal laughed, but quickly got ready, and they were on their way.

~! #$%^&*

They walked into the station, and Keela flashed her TURK ID to the officer at the front desk.

"Keela of the TURKS, here to pick up two detainees." She said, in a hard tone.

The female officer was about to speak when she was interrupted by another, much larger, male officer.

"I'm Sargent Ebbery, we spoke on the phone. Keela, is it?" He said.

Keela looked at the man for a second. He was shorter than her, blonde, and a little older than she was. Also, his stomach was starting to protrude over the waistline of his pants.

"Yes." She said finally. She smiled, and showed him her badge. "Here are my credentials, as promised. I'm sorry if my TURKS gave you any trouble, what is it they did anyway?"

After taking a quick look at her badge, he handed it back to her. He hesitated to answer, when he saw Angeal behind her. She noticed, and smiled politely. "Don't worry, he's with me."

The Sargent nodded, "They were arrested for attempted murder. If you will come with me, I'm sure we can clear this up." He then turned, and headed towards the holding cells.

Angeal walked close to Keela, as they followed him. "How exactly do you 'clear up' an attempted murder charge?" He whispered.

Keela smiled softly, "You don't, usually. But, unless ShinRa says otherwise, charges are never brought up. They are all off- the- book arrests. We take care of punishment, in house, so to speak. I guess you could call it, 'the perks of being a TURK', but it's not like they get off scott- free."

"OK... then what do they get?" He asked, slowly.

Keela grinned, "Don't you remember what I said? I wasn't joking when I spoke of unleashing my Wrath, I take this part of my job, _very_ seriously. Just watch and learn, absorb my wisdom. You might learn something." She teased.

But just then they arrived at a holding cell. Keela's smile faded, as she looked through the small window in the door. Angeal almost _felt_ the change, she was 'Keela of the TURKS' now. She might not have on the uniform, but she _reeked_ of authority.

The Sargent was silent, as he unlocked the cell door. With a nod, he walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Angeal a bit confused. He was about to ask Keela a question, when she opened the door and he remembered her advice to 'watch and learn'.

The two TURKS they had came here for, were relaxing on the far bench, when they walked in.

"Get up." Keela said, darkly.

The man on the right stood up, but the one on the left stayed seated. "Lady, I'm a TURK. I don't have to do anything you say." He said, extremely cocky.

She stared at him, "I beg to differ, being a TURK, you have to do _everything_ I say."

"Oh yeah? And why is that, hot stuff? Ya gunna spank me if I don't? Or is that why you brought the big guy... He gunna do it for you?" He retorted.

Keela ignored him, and turned to the other man. "You, TURK, what is your name?"

"Micheal, Ma'am." He answered.

"Alright, Micheal of the TURKS, why did you stand up?" She asked.

"You have a TURK ID, Ma'am." Micheal stated.

"Yes, I do." Keela said coldly, as she slowly walked up to the other man. Before he realized it, she had lifted him to a near standing position, by his throat. "The next time you disobey an order, TURK, you will find out firsthand why I was appointed as a Second. Meanwhile, you had better hope that Reno doesn't hear what you just called me." She said in a dark voice.

"Why would he care?" He said, gasping for air.

"I'm his wife." She whispered in an icy voice, before she dropped him back onto the bench. "Now, get up."

The TURK scrambled to his feet, but rubbed his throat as he stood there silently.

"Name." She questioned, without looking at him.

"Ian of the TURKS, Ma'am" He choked out.

"One of you, explain to me why I am here." Keela ordered, as she resumed her place in the middle of the room.

Micheal spoke up, but he was looking at Ian. "We were sent to eliminate a possible threat, but the mission failed, Ma'am."

Keela folded her arms, getting irritated. "Look at me, when you speak to me, Micheal."

"Sorry, Ma'am." He said, turning to her.

Keela ignored his apology, "As TURKS, you are expected to be discreet, and to work behind the scenes. Quite obviously, since we are here, that didn't happen."

Micheal began to speak, "Ma'am, it was Ian's..."

"Silence." She hissed. "I do not _care_, whose fault it was. You are partners, as such, you are both condemned to the same fate. Monday morning, I want both of you to report to my office, at which time we will discuss your future with this company. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." They both replied.

"Dismissed." She said, coldly.

The two TURKS walked cautiously past Angeal, and out the door. After they left, Angeal chuckled, "Wow. You weren't like that when I knew you."

She turned and smiled at him. "Yes, I was. I just never showed it. Tseng always said, I was a force to be reckoned with, but I'm only that way when the occasion calls for it. This time, it called for it. As a TURK commander, I must instill in them how important it is to be unseen. Right now, since no one knows my status in the company yet, the respect isn't there. But, it won't take long. Last time, even though most of the TURKS weren't aware that I was Second, all I had to do was walk in here, and instantly they feared me. They knew I meant business, _knew_ how brutal I could be, I was respected for my _seniority_ alone."

Angeal nodded, completely understanding. At the same time, he was curious, "So, are you going to tell Reno what he said?"

She laughed loudly at him, "As cocky as he was, I should. But, no, I'm not that mean. Just knowing who he insulted, is punishment enough, for now." With that, Keela led Angeal back to the car.

They made good time getting home, which Keela was thankful for. Angeal was yawning as he said goodnight, and Keela was so drained from the day, she didn't even bother undressing. She simply kicked off her shoes, and passed out on top of the covers. In the back of her mind, she knew Reno would question her attire, but she was asleep so fast that she didn't have time to worry about it.


End file.
